gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati, born August 29, 1986,Lea Michele Biography is an American actress, singer, and author. She is known for the originated role as Wendla in the Broadway Musical Spring Awakening, main role as Rachel Berry on Glee between 2009 and 2015 and another main role on Scream Queens as Hester. Personal life Michele was born in the Bronx, New York City to Edith and Marc Sarfati. Michele grew up in Tenafly, New Jersey and attended Rockland Country Day SchoolGlee Star Lea Michele's Childhood Photos for elementary school in New York and then Tenafly High School.Lea Michele never stopped believing She was homeschooled one year while working in Toronto, Ontario on Ragtime, and attended Stagedoor Manor in the Catskills, a center for performing arts training.Jazz Hands, Everyone! Michele was then later accepted to the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University, but opted instead to continue working professionally on the stage.DIVA TALK: Chatting with Spring Awakening's Lea Michele Plus News of LuPone, Kritzer and Gravitte Michele adopted her stage name at an early age; when she went on her first audition, she gave her name as "Lea Michele," and has used it ever since. She has stated that she changed it because she was teased about the pronunciation of her last name.Lea Michele Changed Her Last Name Because of Bullying Michele became engaged to to AYR Clothing President Zandy Reich (pronounced Rich) in April 2018Lea Michele Is Dating Longtime Friend and Clothing Company President Zandy Reich July 2017.; the couple married on March 9, 2019. Ryan Murphy officiated the ceremony while Jonathan Groff served as the maid of honor.Lea Michele Married Her Fiancé of a Year in a Ceremony Officiated by Ryan Murphy She resides in Los Angeles with her cat'Glee' Stars Have Lea Michele to Thank for Their Pets Shelia, and in New York with her husband. Career Broadway Michele had no early ambition to be a singer. Her lucky break came when she tagged along with a friend to an open audition for a Broadway musical and as they say, fate stepped in. Michele was just eight when she landed her first Broadway role as Young Cosette in the New York production of Les Misérables. Three years later, Michele played The Little Girl in the original Broadway cast of Ragtime ''alongside Audra McDonald, Marin Mazzie, and Brian Stokes Mitchell. She later played Shprintze (u/s Chava) in ''Fiddler on the Roof and the title character in The Diary of Anne Frank. However, it was her role as fourteen-year-old Wendla Bergman in the new musical Spring Awakening that changed her life. Nominated for a Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actress in a Musical, Michele won rave reviews from both critics and audiences alike. Child Star Michele has virtually grown up onstage, making her Broadway debut at age 8 as Young Cosette in Les Miserables. The young actress has hardly stopped working since, going from Les Mis to the Toronto and Broadway companies of Ragtime, followed by a brief stint in high school ("It was my fun, normal time!" she quips) and then the Broadway revival of Fiddler on the Roof. "I've kinda had to grow up fast," Michele says frankly, "but it’s made me who I am. I have some awesome friends from high school, and I’ve also been able to work with people like Marin Mazzie, Audra McDonald and Brian Stokes Mitchell—I mean, come on! I wouldn’t change any of it. This is exactly where I want to be." ]] Sounds of Spring Michele's journey with Spring Awakening began at 14 when she originated the role of Wendla in the first workshop. Since then, she's remained one of the only constants in the show's development. The other constant: Duncan Sheik's acclaimed contemporary rock score, which Michele declares she's "obsessed" with. "I was raised on the classic Broadway shows, but there’s another side of me that's listening to Kelly Clarkson and rockin' out to pop music," she says. "That's the amazing thing about this show—the way that I grew up listening to Alanis Morissette's Ironic or the way that girls blast Since U Been Gone is the same way you can blast Bitch of Living or Don't Do Sadness. There's a song in Spring Awakening for every single kid out there going through all of the issues of growing up. That's why I'm most proud to be part of this show." Baring It All Michele has some of the most intense moments in Spring Awakening, including a controversial sex scene at the end of Act 1. Michele's character Wendla ends up topless onstage as she and co-star Jonathan Groff's character Melchior explore their sexuality for the first time. "People like to focus on that scene," she says. "I always get questions like 'How does it make you feel? How do your parents feel?' You know what? It's a sex scene. It's risky, but I am so comfortable working with co-star Jonathan Groff. He makes it easy for me." She's quick to point out that every cast member gets a moment to bare their souls onstage before the end of the show: "I don't consider sex scene any more challenging or intense or risky than anything anyone else does on the stage," she explains. "Everyone is putting themselves out there." Eponine or Wendla? Michele faced a dilemma most young actresses would dream of—whether to play Eponine in the revival of Les Miserables (she was cast during rehearsals for Spring Awakening's off-Broadway run) or follow Sheik and company uptown. "I can't express to you how much I love Les Mis," she says. "I grew up with it. It will always be important to me. But after working on Wendla for six years, I felt I owed it to her and myself and the creative team to take this next step." She remains hopeful of getting another chance to sing "On My Own" one day. "Maybe they'll revive it a third time. Why not?" she says with a smile. Role Model Asked about her dream roles, the sprightly young actress speaks first of her favorite leading lady. "I'm such a fan of Idina Menzel!" Michele exclaims. "I think she's made a wonderful career in this business. I love her so much, and any role she's played, I'd love to be able to follow in her footsteps." Indeed, the "L" word becomes a refrain when Michele talks about her future onstage. "I love the theater!" she says with joy. "I'd love to be able to play all different roles, whether it's Maureen in Rent or Maria in West Side Story. I would just love to be involved in this business forever." Television and movie roles While on the west coast, she went along to audition for some television pilots. The second one she read for was Glee, and she was instantly cast as high school vocal diva Rachel Berry. Making the transition from theatre to television, Michele has continued to wow fans with her powerhouse lead vocals. This young actress has been nominated for two Golden Globes, an Emmy and a Teen Choice Award. She went on to win a Satellite Award in the Best Actress category, a People's Choice Award for favorite actress in a comedy and also shared a Screen Actors Guild award for an Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series. Lea landed her first movie roles with New Year's Eve (2011) and Dorothy of Oz (2012). In the movie New Year's Eve Lea played the role of Elise, who is a back up singer for Jon Bon Jovi. Dorothy of Oz, it is a computer-animated film based on the book by Roger Stanton Baum by the same name, Lea plays the title role of Dorothy Gale. Lea guest mentored on the Season Two's premiere, Individuality, of The Glee Project. '' She appeared in an episode titled "Lea Michele's Halloween Bash," on ''Top Chef on October 30, 2013. The episode was shot in June in New Orleans and Lea brought her dad with her.#tbt This past June in New Orleans shooting last nights episode of @BravoTopChef! Took my dad with me! �� She performed "Cannonball" on Ellen and The X Factor in December 2013, and on Tonight Show, Good Morning America (along with "Battlefield"), and Big Morning Buzz Live in March 2014. She performed "On My Way" on Ellen in March 2014. Michele tweeted on 28 July 2014 that she gets appear on her favorite show, FX's Sons of Anarchy.be appearing on an episode of my favorite show at SonsofAnarchy! Thank you so much at Harparbar & at sutterink #SOAFX Michele was announced, in January 2015, to have joined Murphy's new comedy horror anthology titled Scream Queens. It is set to premiere in the fall of 2015 on FOX@JoeManganiello, @msleamichele and more join Ryan Murphy's 'Scream Queens' and her character's name is Hester.First Look: Lea Michele gets dramatic transformation for Scream Queens It was originally assumed to be Brittany due to a leaked call sheet.'Scream Queens' Episode 1 Call Sheet She confirmed she'll come back for the second season. Michele was announced, in March 2015, that she will star in the William H. Macy directed film, The Layover.Lea Michele, Kate Upton, William H. Macy Team For Road Trip Comedy ‘The Layover’ However in May 2015, filming for The Layover had begun and Alexandria Daddario had since taken over Michele's role.Matt Barr Join William H. Macy's 'The Layover' (Exclusive) In June 2016 it was announced that Michele and Robert Buckley will star in Hulu's six episode Anthology series Dimension 404. Michele will portray Amanda and Buckley will portray Adam.Lea Michele, Robert Buckley to Star in Hulu Anthology 'Dimension 404' In February 2017, Michele was announced to be cast as a co-star in ABC's upcoming Untitled City Mayor pilot. If the series is to be greenlit, Michele will unlikely appear in the third season of Scream Queens - if renewed.Lea Michele to Co-Star in ABC Comedy Pilot Michele began production as Valentina "Val" Barella on March 16, 2017. The Untitled City Mayor pilot would be titled The Mayor and would get an series order in May 2017. Music Louder Michele revealed that she was on the road to making her debut album in September 2012.Just had a very exciting music meeting and am proud to announce that im officially on the road to making my first album! I'm so excited! The album was completed in June 2013 after nearly a year of production. It was supposed to come out in the 2013 summer.Lea Michele Ellen 2013Lea Michele "Nervous" About Album Debut at Chrysalis However, due to the circumstances, the record has been pushed back to a release date in 2014.Lea Michele. ELLE Magazine. December 2013 Issue. She did the cover photo-shoot for her album on October 13, 2013.So excited because today I'm shooting the cover for my album! Michele, in an interview with ELLE Magazine, said that the album was done before Monteith's death and the studio asked if she wanted to add anything. She did, and "Cannonball" and "If You Say So" were added to the album. "If You Say So" were also the last words Cory said to Lea. When Michele thinks about Cory she plays "You're Mine" (recorded well before Cory's death) and says that "it was ours." The LOUDER track list was released on Michele's Instagram and Twitter on December 8, 2013.#LOUDER #TRACKLIST The track list includes: "Cannonball", "On My Way", "Burn with You", "Battlefield", "You're Mine", "Thousand Needless", "Louder", "Cue the Rain", "Don't Let Go", "Empty Handed", and "If You Say so". The deluxe version of the album consists of three additional songs; "What is Love?", "Gone Tonight" and "The Bells". An extra song "To Find You" was released on the Japanese CD version of Louder.Louder/Lea Michele : CDJapan The album was released on March 4, 2014 in the US, and March 3, 2014 in the UK. However, UK iTunes does not list the deluxe edition.Release date confirmed for LOUDER "Cannonball" was written by Sia Furler,WRITTEN BY THE AMAZING @Sia!#CANNONBALL "Empty Handed" was written by Christina Perri,yay!! check out @msleamichele's album #louder coming out! "empty handed" written by yours truly :) and "If You Say So" was co-written by Michele and Furler. "Don't Let Go", "Cue the Rain" and "Gone Tonight" were co-written by Michele and Felicia Barton.#dontletgo #cuetherain #gonetonight ''Louder'' Tracklist Snippets of the songs where released on Amazon.com in February 2014.Louder: Lea Michele The full release versions of the songs was released in February 2014 on iTunes,Lea Michele Listen to entire ablum iTunes but won't be available for download till March 2014. #"Cannonball"So excited for everyone to hear my first single Cannonball, off my debut album LOUDER! #CANNONBALL (released December 10, 2013. along with her album pre-ordered.)WRITTEN BY THE AMAZING @Sia!#CANNONBALL will be available instantly on Dec 10th with my album preorder! "Cannonball" music video was released on January 9, 2014 and got 1M views on January 10, 2M on January 12, 5M on January 24, 2014, 6M in early February 2014 and 9M by early May 2014. "Cannonball" lyric video was released on January 29, 2014. "Cannonball" In Studio Performance video was released on April 15, 2014. #"On My Way" (it was released on February 24, 2014 and was available for download on February 25, 2014.) "On My Way" music video was released on May 19, 2014."My "On My Way” video will premiere next Monday 5/19!! #"Burn With You" (it was released on February 25, 2014.) #"Battlefield" (premiered on JustJared.com on December 27, 2013, and was also available for download once her album was pre-ordered.)BIG news for @msleamichele fans!!! JustJared.com is premiering Lea's brand new song "Battlefield" tomorrow (12/27). Stay tuned!!! #"You're Mine" (it was released on February 10, 2014 and was available for download on February 11, 2014.)My next IG track #YOUREMINE (available tomorrow)is my favorite song on #LOUDER #"Thousand Needles" (it was released on February 25, 2014.) #"Louder" (surprisingly released on billboard BETA on January 13, 2014 and was also available for download the same day.)Lea Michele Exclusive Song Premiere: Listen To 'Louder' Title Track #"Cue the Rain" (it was released on February 25, 2014.) #"Don't Let Go" (it was released on February 25, 2014.) #"Empty Handed" (it was released on February 25, 2014.) #"If You Say So" (it was released on February 25, 2014.) Extra Tracks #"To Find You" (it was released on the Japan Louder CD version.) #"What Is Love" (exclusively released on The Music Mix (EW.com) on January 27, 2014 and was available for download on January 28, 2014.)The Music Mix Hear the new Lea Michele song 'What Is Love' -- EXCLUSIVE #"Gone Tonight" (it was released on February 26, 2014.) #"The Bells" (it was released on February 26, 2014.) ''Louder'' signing On 21 February 2014 Lea announced that she would do a LOUDER signing on the following dates:Some very exciting news! I am going to be holding signings for #Louder in CA, NY, and NJ! More info to come soon! * Westfield Garden State Plaza in Paramus, New Jersey on 3 March 2014 at 5pm. * Sony Store, Madison Ave in New York, NY on 4 March 2014 at 6:30pm. * Fye Smith Haven Mall in Long Island, NY on 5 March 2014 at 6pm. * Barnes & Noble, The Grove in Los Angeles, California on 8 March 2014 at 2pm. * Rue 21 in San Diego, California on 22 March 2014 at 3pm. On March 3, 2014, Lea announce that in the summer she would be going overseas for some very special appearances and that there would be a tour for her album. Places Michele revealed at PaleyFest 2015 that she will begin to work on her sophomore album, beginning in April 2015. She described it as a return to her "more standard kind of background".Glee: Lea Michele's Final Song Revealed! Plus: Why She Won't Be Singing on TV Ever Again She began recording on April 13.@msleamichele: Back at it in the recording studio today beginning my second record! #grateful �� The album was said to be released in early 2016Lea Michele. Marie Claire Interview, November 2015., however it was changed to late 2016."Scream Queens" PaleyFest 2016. Michele would push back the release to early 2017 due to the second season production of Scream Queens.Lea Michele Facebook Live. Hey guys! I'm at #SDCC for Scream Queens. Let's chat! around 2:51 - 3:13. July 22, 2016.LEA MICHELE –FROM GLEE CLUB CAPTAIN TO SCREAM QUEEN The album will be released on April 28 and was available for pre-order on March 13. Michele tweeted on June 7, 2016 that the final touches on the album were being made. Michele said it was done but was making some quick finishing touches in July 2016.Lea Michele Facebook Live. Hey guys! I'm at #SDCC for Scream Queens. Let's chat! around 2:51 - 3:13. July 22, 2016. Michele announced on August 4 that the album finally had a name although she didn't disclose it; Jon would help with the title and with some lyrics. She posted polaroid pictures of herself (and with others) throughout the years that held memories and hinted at the sophomore album's title for a week in January 2017. The title was revealed on January 26 to be Places. Ali Tamposi wrote a song about a special moment in Michele's life for the upcoming album. The last track will be about Cory but it will be a hopeful song.@msleamichele: Thank you @alitamposi for writing such a gorgeous song about such a special moment in my life! �� Lea Michele. Women's Health Magazine. August 2016. She did the cover shoot for the album on December 12, 2016 and filmed a music video for an unknown track from the album the following day. There will be eleven songs, thirteen with the two bonus tracks. The tracklist will include: "Love is Alive", "Heavy Love", "Getaway Car", "Run To You", "Sentimental Memories", "Hey You", "Tornado", "Believer", "Proud", "Anything's Possible", and "Heavenly".Michele sung some of the upcoming album's tracks at the An Intimate Evening with Lea Michele event on January 23, 2017.Lea Michele Emerges Reborn With 'Places' Album: 'F--- It If People Don't Like It' (Exclusive)Places tracklist released on March 13, 2017. Lea Michele Facebook. Two bonus tracks, "Truce" and "Letting Go", were available on the exclusive Target edition. Michele and former Glee co-star and friend Darren did an acoustic version of "Getaway Car" in April 2017. ''Places'' Tracklist Snippets of songs were heard when Michele did "An Intimate Evening with Lea Michele" in three locations in January 2017. Michele announced that she'd continue the tour in March and would add more tour dates, it will begin in April and end in May. #"Love is Alive" (released on March 3) #"Heavy Love" #"Proud" #"Believer" #"Run to You" (released on March 30) #"Heavenly" #"Anything's Possible" (released on March 13) #"Getaway Car" (released on April 20) #"Sentimental Memories" #"Tornado" #"Hey You" #Truce (exclusive Target edition) #Letting Go (exclusive Target edition) Christmas in The City Michele announced her third album in May 2019excited to finally announce #LM3 coming this year��❤️ Lea Michele. May 2019. and it's an album she's "always dreamed of making".The album I’ve always dreamed of making. Coming this Christmas��❤️. June 2019 The title and tracklist were revealed on September 18 through Michele's social media platforms and an exclusive article from People magazine. The music is slated for an October 25 release date and will feature Darren, Jonathan and Broadway star Cynthia Erivo on a track. The album's preorder will begin on September 20. Christmas in The City Tracklist #"It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" #"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" #"Christmas in New York" #"I’ll Be Home for Christmas" (feat. Jonathan Groff) #"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" #"Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree" #"Silent Night" #"White Christmas" (feat. Darren Criss) #"Silver Bells" #"Angels We Have Heard on High" (feat. Cynthia Erivo) #"O Holy Night" Books Brunette Ambition Michele revealed that she signed a deal with Harmony Books to write her first book, titled Brunette Ambition, in May 2013.'Glee' star Lea Michele writes a book The book will be a part memoir, part how-to and part style guide. Michele gave a sneak peek behind the scenes photo of her at her Brunette Ambition cover shoot in May 2013.Glee’s Lea Michele Shoots Glam Book Cover for 'Brunette Ambition' (PHOTO) Brunette Ambition was set to be released on May 13, 2014 in hardcover and on audio - according to Amazon.Brunette Ambition HardcoverBooks by Lea Michele However, Brunette Ambition was pushed back a week till May 20.LEA MICHELE book (dot) com The Brunette Ambition book cover was released on February 3, 2014 and was then available for pre-order.My #BrunetteAmbition book cover! I love it so much! Pre-order the book here She began to record the book on audio on February 23, 2014@msleamichele: Recording my audio book for #BrunetteAmbition today! So fun! and finished on March 9, 2014.@msleamichele: Just finished my #BrunetteAmbition audio book! That was a LOT of reading! I'm so proud of this book! Can't wait till May! �� She had a book signing for the release of Brunette Ambition in May 2014. You First Michele announced that she was writing another book on June 16, 2014.@msleamichele: That I'll be writing another book! I had so much fun writing #BrunetteAmbition that I can't wait to continue the series & write another! �� She tweeted on December 23 that the book was all finished and would be out in the fall of 2015.@msleamichele: And start getting excited because my next book is all finished and will be out in fall of 2015! #SoExcited �� The title of the book was revealed, in February 2015, to be You First: Journal Your Way to Your Life and would be released on October 27, 2015."You First" Michele gave a sneak peek behind the scenes photo of her at her You First: Journal Your Way to Your Life cover shoot in April 2015.Very exciting cover photo shoot today for my second book coming out this fall!!! You First: Journal Your Way to Your Life was released on September 22, 2015. The You First: Journal Your Way to Your Life book cover was released on April 25, 2015 and was then available for pre-order on Amazon. She would have a book signing in September 2015 Filmography Awards and nominations Quotes Links and Social Networks *Facebook *Facebook 2 *IMDb *Instagram - *iTunes *News Page *Official Store *Official Website *Tumblr *Twitter *YouTube *Snapchat - @msleamichele Trivia *She has a wide vocal range. Her vocal range is D3-D6. In an interview, she revealed she is a belter and soprano; however, she is often mistaken as a mezzo-soprano. Her vocal range spans 3 octaves. *She is Jewish on her father's side, but was raised Catholic. *She was roommates with co-star Dianna Agron for less than 6 months and Jenna Ushkowitz stayed with Lea in New York when they both got the call about Glee being picked up for 13 episodes. *She is good friends with her former Spring Awakening co-stars Jonathan Groff and Phoebe Strole. *Broadway fans also wished for the role of Rachel's biological mother to be played by fellow Broadway singer and legend Idina Menzel straight from the show's first episode due to their uncanny similar appearance. Lea and Idina had met through Broadway before and Idina is one of Lea's idols. Lea has said that she has been told her entire life how much she looks like Idina, who is also a fellow New Yorker. *She wants to do Sweeney Todd and Wicked with co-star Chris Colfer. *She only wakes up once she has had coffee, which she loves. *She once had a bumper sticker that said CHEERIOS on her car. *She is 5’3", 5'4" on a good day. *Her mom Edith gave up her career of nursing to support hers. *Her favorite song to record was Don't Rain on My Parade and favorite duet was Faithfully. *Her favorite song by Barbra Streisand is My Man. *She wants a quaint house, a husband, a stable job, a pet or two and a few kids before she dies. *Cory Monteith was the one who gave her a Twitter account and her twitter name @msleamichele in 2009. He actually put Rachel Berry as her password but Lea changed it. **She changed her handle name in February 2017 to LeaMichele. *She has 18 tattoos as of 2016. **A gold star for Rachel **'I Believe', a song from Spring Awakening in teal ink on her right wrist **A butterfly on her back for her mom; another butterfly on her foot for her cousins **A tattoo on her left hand side (her left rib - a cross and "My Angel Now") in memory of her deceased grandfather **Two music notes from Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' on her right shoulder **A tattoo with the word "Imagine" that Kevin McHale and Jenna Ushkowitz also have. **On July 16, 2011, Lea Michele announced that she got 2 new tattoos, 1 out of the 2 can only be identified, but the other one remains unknown. **One of her latest ones is "Our city, our love" on her foot, which was later altered. **She and Cory had unknown matching tattoo's, suspected in 2012 (confirmed December 2013). **In October 2013, a new tattoo with the words "If You Say So", which was Cory's last words to her, was seen. **In December 2014, she posted a picture of herself and then boyfriend, Matthew, getting a tattoo together. **In April 2016, she posted a picture of her new tattoo, a small coffee cup in memory of her deceased grandmother. **In April 2016, she got the number '5' in memory of her quarterback. **In July 2016, she was seen with a "Finn" tattoo (revealed on the cover of Women's Health; got in December 2011). *Before her audition for Glee, she rented a car and ended up in a car crash minutes before her audition. She ditched the car on the side of the road and ran to her audition. She had chunks of glass stuck in her hair and started pulling them out during the audition, but was not injured. *She got accepted to Tisch School of the Arts at New York University, but opted instead to continue working professionally on the stage. *She said if she wasn't an actress, she would be a lawyer. *On her Twitter, she said that her favorite things to do when she's not working is: watch any show on Bravo, cook, go on a hike, talk to her family, and hang with her friends. *She has belted an A5 during Halo/Walking on Sunshine. *Her dream Broadway roles are: Eponine (Les Mis), Eva Perón (Evita), and Elphaba (Wicked). *She would love to perform with Barbra Streisand or Celine Dion one day. *Her favorite song to perform in the 2011 Glee Live! tour is Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy with Chris Colfer. *Her favourite soup flavour is lentil. *She taught Mark Salling how to speak gibberish. *She stated that "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat is her and Jonathan Groff's song. *She stated that while she and Jonathan were in Spring Awakening, their nicknames were "Mom and Dad". Then one day she went into a cab and told Jonathan "Bye Dad!" and the cab driver overheard and asked her "Is he really your dad"?'Glee' cast share their nicknames 0:00 - 0:17 mintues in. *She meditates, which she expresses is good for the soul. *Her favorite movie is "Almost Famous". *Her favorite book at one time was is "Girl with the Pearl Earring". *Her favorite color is purple with a hint of lentil. *She once had a dog; a Yorkshire Terrier named Mia. *She said (before the end of Season 1) that if she had to bet if Rachel would end up with Jesse, Finn, or Puck, it would have to be Jesse.Source *She slapped Robert Ulrich (Glee''s casting director) in the face for her audition for ''Glee. The original script was for her to slap Finn, but since Finn wasn't there she slapped Robert Ulrich. Source *For the Lady Gaga Bad Romance dance number, she got injured, hence a floor-length dress to a special occasion, since she stated her injury was the size of a Golf Ball. *She cannot play an instrument. *She was the first Glee cast member to reach 1 million followers on Twitter. *Her audition song for "Spring Awakening" is I Don't Know How To Love Him from "Jesus Christ Superstar" (which she first sang when she was only 14 years old). *Her personalized workout is a free app on iTunes called Nike Training Club where she goes through her workout and does it with you. *She loves organic wine and dark chocolate. *During Spring Awakening she had a proposal from a random guy and she told him she had a boyfriend and the guy replied: Isn't Jonathan Groff gay?Lea Michele's Spring Awakening Proposal *Lea performed four times at the Tony's. First for Ragtime in 1998, in 2004 for Fiddler on the Roof, in 2007 with Spring Awakening and once again in 2010. *She's the only cast member who has trouble understanding Damian McGinty's accent. Damian reported that before he left for Ireland, Lea understood him better. *She nearly hit Jon Bon Jovi with her car, with whom she co-stars in New Year's Eve. *The piano player for Glee messed up her audition song. She thought she wasn't going to get the lead, but, was actually doing things very accurate to Rachel Berry. *Has a scar/dent on her forehead usually covered by her bangs. *She named her first car after Kylie Minogue. *She was placed at number 13 on Maxim Hot 100 List. Source *The Glee Cast voted her the cast member with "Best Hair". *In an interview with Rolling Stone, Ryan Murphy described Lea Michele saying that "She's a once-in-a-generation voice and Broadway talent, in the tradition of Streisand and Patti Lupone". *She named her cats after characters from Hair- Claude and Sheila. *Is number 10 on both AfterEllen's 2011 Hot 100 and AfterEllen's 2012 Hot 100. Is number 16 on AfterEllen's 2010 Hot 100. *Her favorite Rachel Berry outfit is Rachel's Prom dress in Prom-asaurus. *Her favorite Glee episode is New York. *She wants to learn Spanish. *She wants to go to Brazil. *She has been acting since she was 8 years old. *The first concert she ever went to was Madonna. *She geeks out over Game of Thrones, along with Jenna and Kevin.EW Glee Cast Interview at Comic Con 2012 July 2012. O:40 - 0:46 mintues in. *When she was younger, the scariest movie she's ever watched was E.T. *She has known Jenna since she was 8. *Blake's, Samuel's, and her birthdays follow each other (they are on August 27, 28, and 29). *She said she would like to be in Wicked and has sung a duet on the show with both of the original leads of the show (Maybe This Time with Kristin Chenoweth and I Dreamed a Dream, Poker Face, Next to Me, and Somewhere with Idina Menzel). *Her fans are called Leanatics. *In October 2012, a rumor started to spread that Lea was pregnant, however, she tweeted about it being false and said she knew she'd finally made it in Hollywood because of pregnancy rumors. *She sang My Man live while Barbra Streisand watched her. *Her favorite celebrity is Angelina Jolie. *Her fave shops are Betsey Johnson, Intermix, and Barney's. *She booked her first Broadway show on April 6 which was Les Mis. *Natalie Imbruglia, who became a household name with a cover of Torn, stated that she loved Lea's rendition of the song and thinks she'll be successful in which ever career she chooses. *She is the 7th member of the cast to release a solo album. *Her father, Marc, owned/worked at a deli when Lea was growing up and she even helped out before she got the role on Broadway.Lea Michele on Jimmy Kimmel PART 1 September 2012. 0:07 - 1:00 mintues in. *She described herself as the "Rachel Berry" type when she was younger.Oprah and Glee Cast April 2010. 7:45 - 7:47 mintues in. *At the beginning of Glee Season 4 rumors spread that Lea did not get along with guest star Kate Hudson. However, those rumors were put to rest when Lea admitted that Hudson invited her to stay at her house after the tragic, unforeseen death of fiance' Cory Monteith. *Lea became the first Glee ''cast member to chart on Billboard’s Hot 100 as a solo artist, peaking at number #75 in its first week. ''Cannonball outsold every 2013 Glee single. *Michele had the most retweeted tweet of 2013: breaking her silence after Cory's death.This Is the Most Retweeted Tweet of 2013 *Her favorite curse word is "f**king a**hole". *Her father, Marc, was on Glee as a bystander in "New New York."@msleamichele: There's my dad! Right in front! Making his on screen debut in tonight's episode of #Glee! Amazing! �� *She dedicated her album Louder and her TCA Award to Cory Monteith. *Lea is an only child. *Her and Emma Roberts friendship names are "Robchele" and "Lemma". Gallery Lea1234.jpg PaleyFest13 - 05.jpg PaleyFest13 - 006.jpg PaleyFest13 - 11.jpg PaleyFest13 - 28.jpg PaleyFest13 - 34.jpg GaydidigayxD achele.gif 387326 10152744428995361 1234772306 n.png Flirty!achele.gif Headonshoulder achele.gif Gg 2011.jpg Golden Globes 2010.jpg Grammys 2011.jpg Jon-Lea-lea-michele-and-jonathan-groff-15362376-360-270 thumb.jpg Lea Michele1.jpg Lea Rachel.jpg Lea and Jon pic1.jpg Lea michele.jpg Sag 2011.jpg Teen choice.jpg Tumblr la6uh8QKra1qa6milo1 500 thumb.jpg 00jj.jpg 433px-Cory & Lea Duets.jpg 500x spl200155 001 lea glee.jpg Candy11.jpg Cory and Lea.jpg Cover10.jpg Cover11.jpg Cover12.jpg Cover13.jpg Cover14.jpg Cover8.jpg Cover9.jpg Lea+Michele+Cute+3.png Lea+Michele+png.png Lea+Michele+PNGk.png Lea+Michele+tumblr_l3qwy1wkj61qzfdvco1_500.jpg lmw_sag_124.jpg tumblr_ll5qraSxRG1qgvcdwo1_400.jpg TonyAwards2010.jpg The52ndannualGRAMMYawards2010.jpg LeaMicheleRichard Drew(1).jpg Lea-michele-pic-getty-image-2-83782289.jpg Lea-michele-88941.jpg Lea-Michele-19.jpg Lea-michele1.jpg Lea-Michele.jpg Lea+Michele+Pendant+Necklaces+Sterling+Pendant+DDr nl5R7zPl.jpg Lea michele 1212544.jpg Lea Michele-The Gleek Tour Fairfax-05.jpg 268361-lea-michele.jpg 011710-lea-michele-400.jpg 293 michele lea lc 110509.jpg 46 lea michele.jpg tumblr_lllsu6ueO81qccxfoo1_500.jpg Lea-Michele-Dianna-Agron-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728900-500-336.jpg Lea-Michele-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729191-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg Lea Michele Random.gif|Lea Michele 71ie5w.gif 1212.jpg tumblr_l59uuiix271qzgsz8o1_1280.png tumblr_l3zpe4gM9a1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l6lh3gnnNY1qczt4mo1_500.jpg tumblr_l2v5zoF2ap1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l3z7bm87NS1qapg62o1_1280.jpg tumblr_l3is0hr4uh1qzj5cdo1_1280.png Lea-Michele-August-Glamour-UK-UD-07102010.jpg lea-michele-13.jpg Lea-Michele-and-Jonathan-Groff-rachel-and-jesse-12022983-380-650.jpg leamicheleasosmagazineg.jpg lea-michele-dianna-agron-glee-live-in-concert-14.jpg lea-michele-justin-timberlake-glee.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-Live-2011-glee-22468747-500-393.png lmw_onset012.jpg ElleLea.jpg k0qlwf.jpg Lea-Michelekj.jpg lea_michele_2659664.jpg leamicheleSAGS.jpg Tumblr lphmnqM0mB1qa5w9eo1 500.png 4gh4g.jpg 508231511.jpg Lea31.png rachel-berry-rachel-berry-11707814-443-594.jpg Leamichele-costume.jpg lea1hhh.jpg tumblr_lvrkh1WlFp1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_lvrkvxtMyM1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_lvrlbapR001qgf129o1_400.png Lea-Michele-the-SAG-awards-2010-glee-10057266-460-600.jpg tumblr_lv4jn173cf1qzyzyno1_500.png.jpeg Emmys 2010.jpg LEA-MICHELE-EMMYS-2011-PHOTO.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+3D+Concert+Movie+Premiere+-bg0wHEr0rYl.jpg Lea+Michele+tumblr l3qwy1wkj61qzfdvco1 500.jpg MoritzMelchiorWendla.jpg|Spring Awakening tumblr_lyefbeybg01qbp6i9o1_500.png tumblr_m0y2taFkUl1qaesnho2_500.jpg Black and white.jpg Lea.png lea-michele-040812- (1).jpg cory-m.jpg cory_monteith_lea_michele_hot_tub_cabo_100412_400x300.jpg lea1.jpg lea2.jpg lea3.jpg lea6.png lea5.png Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382659-520-580.jpg Lea-michele-posa-per-una-foto-promozionale-della-stagione-2-di-glee-173469 medium.jpg LeaDianna.jpg Leamark.jpg Cory_and_Lea.jpg Lea_Michele_Dianna_Agron_and_Amber_Riley.jpg Kevin_and_Lea.jpg 500x_spl200155_001_lea_glee.jpg Glee_cleanup.jpg Lea-boyfriend.jpg Mark-salling-lea-michele.jpg Leamarieclaire3.jpg Leamarieclaire2.jpg Leamichele-diannaagron.jpg Leamarieclaire5.jpg Lea_Michele_TVandSatweek.jpg RachelCleaning.png Glee_Lea_and_Cory.png LeaMichele18046_Eyedea_ga858328_-1.gif Lea_Michele_TVandSatweek_2.jpg Mark-Lea-rachel-and-puck-8804200-500-332.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-01.jpg Lea_Michele_PNG.png Teenvogueglee.jpg Glee rachel magazine.jpg 9hqo7d.jpg ImagesCAMCZRM3.jpg Rachel-berry-glee.jpg RachelKurtMakeover.png DefyingGravity.PNG StalkerRach.jpg Rachel and puck in mashup.jpg Episode-6-vitamin-d-promo-glee.jpg Rachel-finn.jpg Rachel-berry-glee-bedroom-lamp.jpg Rachel and Finn.PNG|Marry You Finn and Rachel Grammys 2010.jpg Glee rache.jpg Glee-finchel-hug.jpg Glee duet 2.jpg Glee my headband.jpg Glee214img7.jpg Glee214img10.jpg Glee214img12.jpg Glee214img18.jpg Dont You Glee.jpg Onlychild.jpg Getright.jpg Breakmyheart.jpg Rachel&Mini.jpg 199307 132562583484037 100001908898316 206160 5092925 n.jpg 648px-802px-Withuimbornagain.png 529px-Tumblr lgmtt7vLh1qfsfgso1 500.jpg 423px-Tumblr lholw6rhCl1qd6mljo1 500.jpg Finn and rachel.jpg ImagesCAH5BPHG.jpg Mercedes Rachel Glee.jpg Rachel2.jpg Sunshinerachel.jpg Tumblr ljanmdQ7iZ1qahoyio1 500.jpg GLEERSPokerFace.gif RachelShelbyPokerFace.jpg RachelPF.jpg RachelandShelbyPF.jpg LMDA1.jpg Tumblr krxk6ajaZr1qa1laco1 500.png Images (91).jpg Normal 014j.jpg Normal lmw s2promo006.jpg 006j.jpg 004-9.jpg lea-michele011.jpg tumblr_lg98t5V0eQ1qb46f5.gif Tumblr lntgf8nmHL1qb2d2bo1 500.gif Taylor-lea-03939e3e.jpg|With Taylor Launter. 001~3.jpg 2+4+4+.jpg 16464641.jpg 6544+4+.jpg 44646+416416.jpg 358px-1585;.jpg 226188_229765577059409_212619538774013_577897_5429017_n.jpg 267310_229911677044799_212619538774013_578733_950336_n.jpg 284355_229911557044811_212619538774013_578730_7980561_n.jpg 281929_229911513711482_212619538774013_578729_1821107_n.jpg 061947508_1_122_988lo.jpg Fno.gif 17.jpg Dont rain on my parade.png Gleecapture1gfgb.jpg Lea-michele-glee-christmas-300x300.jpg Rachel-preggers.jpg Rachel-quinn-sexy.jpg Rachel-sunshine-audition.jpg Puckleberry.jpg LM.jpg|Lea Michele Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao3 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao1 400-1-.jpg lea2themax.jpg lea3times.jpg lea34ever.jpg|At the beach lea4.jpeg|Real life Finchel! lea5.jpeg|Glee live Lea_Love.jpg Lea_Beautiful.png Lea_LifeRuiner.png Lea_LoveYa.png Lea_Perfect.png Lea_MetBall.jpg tumblr_m3nw7g7h4r1qfm552o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3nyk8OmOB1qb82v1o2_250.jpg Lea_Priceless.png Lea_Why.png tumblr_m329zrXjwA1qdu86bo2_250.png Lea_Surprised.png Lea_Smiling!.png Gorgeus_Human_Being.png tumblr_m2u625bmQh1qc6xxfo4_250.png Wow_Lea.jpg Lea_Michele_Damm.png tumblr_m08w1fWJMZ1qbn4o5o4_250.png tumblr_m08w1fWJMZ1qbn4o5o6_250.png tumblr_lzll8ic8UE1qe04alo1_250.png tumblr_lzll8ic8UE1qe04alo2_250.png tumblr_m3562cQNc71qdxgc6o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3562cQNc71qdxgc6o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3tskr72zd1qlgvifo1_250.png tumblr_m3tskr72zd1qlgvifo2_250.png tumblr_m3tskr72zd1qlgvifo3_250.png tumblr_lylp3xQGWZ1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lylp2iIJwy1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o1_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o3_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o4_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o5_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lyihtjpo3U1qb82v1o6_250.jpg tumblr_lxvb6nzPCL1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxvb6nzPCL1qb82v1o2_500.jpg tumblr_lxohk3M44p1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxohk3M44p1qb82v1o2_500.jpg tumblr_lxl40m5J9l1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxl40m5J9l1qb82v1o2_500.jpg Tumblr m416huZ25X1qlwja9o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no8 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no1 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no3 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m417ipD4Hn1qjw66no1 500-1-.jpg Normal 1-1-.jpg Tumblr m411tq1kqN1qc3z7lo1 500-1-.jpg tumblr_m41cpa4ybI1qb74s3o2_250.gif tumblr_m41cx3Wwlg1qh5dyro1_250.jpg tumblr_m41cx3Wwlg1qh5dyro3_250.jpg tumblr_m41cx3Wwlg1qh5dyro4_250.jpg As5MxiHCAAIgyEd.jpg As6RvtaCEAAlGdp.jpg Tumblr m40z00jT6L1qgf129o1 500.png Tumblr m40y8fHA9b1qgf129o1 500.png tumblr_m41f211keR1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m41g34ORRl1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m41l7mtDyv1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41lzrahdS1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41mnjBSL61qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42azzln6A1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42cn6n86a1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42dap2idi1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m429fq5s5u1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42891e5AF1qgf129o1_500.png lea-michele-440.jpg Lea!Beautiful.jpg Achele Love.jpg Achele Love2.jpg Achele Love3.jpg Achele Love4.jpg Lea!Gorgeous.jpg Lea's dress for DLetterman Interview1.png Lea's dress for DLetterman Interview2.png Lea's dress for DLetterman Interview3.png Lea's dress for DLetterman Interview4.png 001d94fd.jpg 003.jpg 004.jpg 009f494f.jpg 010df8df9d.jpg RickyMartinLeaMichele.jpg tumblr_m4ssvitRRJ1qfyijao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4stgol7iC1qb74s3o1_500.png tumblr_m4sthajWHB1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m4stj3MMOj1qfx9mto2_r1_250.png tumblr_m4stss50bA1ql1znmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4svohLUPL1ql1znmo1_250.jpg|Lea and Donatella Versace tumblr_m4sv9sQFZO1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_m4szhy1c8s1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg IMG_0476.JPG|Glamour Awards, London, May 2012 IMG_0477.JPG|Glamour Awards, London, May 2012 IMG_0478.JPG|Glamour Awards, London, May 2012 IMG_0479.JPG|Glamour Awards, London, May 2012 001~279.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 1 - Individuality Lea-michele-34342.jpg Picture_14.png Lea MichelewithLillyCollins.jpg tumblr_m5ds9qhO8s1qbepsro1_250.jpg tumblr_m5ds9qhO8s1qbepsro2_250.jpg tumblr_m5ds9qhO8s1qbepsro3_250.jpg tumblr_m5ds9qhO8s1qbepsro4_250.jpg tumblr_m5dvjngZJ91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5dwaw0Z7N1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m5dy9fDTDB1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg corylea1.jpg corylea2.jpg corylearyan.jpg Tumblr m5dx1tLUQe1qc0tt0o1 400.jpg tumblr_m5dr1r8U7i1rw3uh4o1_250.png tumblr_m5dr1r8U7i1rw3uh4o3_250.png tumblr_m5dr1r8U7i1rw3uh4o4_r1_250.png Glee-maids.jpg Hummelberrycute.jpg Klaineberry cutest pic eva!.jpg imagesCABF0NJM.jpg Tumblr_mcjn2eMMnk1qapg62o1_500.png Tumblr_m5xj3dS97d1ql8389o1_400.png NaturalBeauty.png Tumblr m6i8473R0g1qgcxqho1 250.png Tumblr m6i8omngGi1ql1znmo7 250.jpg Tumblr m6i8omngGi1ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Tumblr m6lndu4qxp1r68582o2 250.jpg Tumblr m6lnc7zVDR1rn6paio1 400.jpg Tumblr m6lnaa7uen1qc0tt0o2 250.jpg Tumblr m6lnaa7uen1qc0tt0o1 250.jpg Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m763axcbBE1qe8krh.jpg tumblr_m766ye3Sdb1qckfrbo2_500.jpg tumblr_m7661bNPoT1qjw66no1_500.jpg Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m769gjavdh1ql1znmo1 500.png Tumblr m768v6Eh3P1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7694lX1tf1qhz5xbo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76a51kF6r1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Monchelcomiccon.png Tumblr m76pr3Nyz01qc0tt0o1 400.jpg tumblr_m76jhrboE41qb74s3o1_500.jpg LeaMicheleatComicCon.jpg Lea_HabitatForHumanity1.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity2.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity3.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity4.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity5.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity6.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity7.png Lea_HabitatForHumanity8.png LeaMichelevalspar.jpg RachelBerryRyanMurphy.jpg JennaLeaNaya.jpg tumblr_lylp7jcc2M1qbp6i9o1_500.png 897356leam-marieclaire13-1-.jpg imagesCAAFWWDB.jpg imagesCASD03OV.jpg Gorgeus_Lea1.png Gorgeus_Lea2.png Gorgeus_Lea3.png Gorgeus_Lea4.png LeaMicheleMakeUp.jpg Lea michele 32.jpg John18.jpg John17.jpg John16.jpg John11.jpg John8.jpg Chrisand Lea ladder.jpg LeaJennaAdam.jpg LeaMichelebycicle.jpg HummelBerry.jpg xx.jpg 538909_10151570673175361_993991679_n.jpg|Lea tumblr_m67sseIlKx1qd37a6o7_250.jpg 581241_10151714651135361_88353829_n.jpg 251964_439504072728096_1219239947_n.jpg tumblr_m2hsgxyvlc1qfx3zlo1_500.png normal_00701.jpg normal_012001.jpg tumblr_lxacrtCiQS1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_m0thb9d5zE1rog20ao7_250.png normal_00200.jpg|Lea and The Dancers, Season 1 RachelatNY3.gif RachelatNY2.gif RachelatNY1.gif 200px-Lea_michsim.JPG tumblr_m90le2ufHq1qgggqfo1_500.jpg Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o1 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o2 r1 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o3 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o4 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o6 250.png LeaMichelle.jpg LeaMichelle2.jpg Lea michele 2012 .jpg Lea Michelle White.png LeaMichele.jpg LeaMichelle-1.jpg MiniLea.jpg Lea Michele with Chris Colfer's cat.png Tumblr mcjrzxHO2h1qg49w0o9 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mcjlneaKGU1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg 3achele.gif 2achele.gif 1achele.gif 4achele.gif 5achele.gif 6achele.gif Tumblr mcjlneaKGU1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg CHRISLEA.jpg Monchele-3-finn-and-rachel-21112348-500-220.gif Monchele-3-finn-and-rachel-21112352-500-220.gif LeaSAG.jpg LeaSAG2.jpg MoncheleSag.jpg Tumblr mhbaus7s3Q1r4wgrao1 500.jpg Tumblr mhbe2iU8661qmsx0no8 1280.jpg Tumblr mhbedqTbeu1r1t3gpo2 250.png tumblr_mhb99zkdc91ql1znmo1_500lms.jpg 33achele.gif 22achele.gif 11achele.gif Video achele.gif Diannaandleaaka achele.png Tumblr mk54t4bJK11qeldhio2 250.png Tumblr mk5ytejjzi1s721igo1 500.png Tumblr mk5x2k6pGU1rudks7o1 500.png Rachel hair.png DeanLea filiming.png 4DeanLea.png 3DeanLea.png 2DeanLea.png 543806 540241576016825 1217139774 n.jpg BHmg7FLCIAEIoqs.jpg BHmh8qTCYAERTUF.jpg 541924_10152719127325361_597739274_n.jpg Lea-Michele-Dean-Geyer-Filming-in-New-York-lea-michele-31812645-343-500.jpg|I'm flawless BHssbmsCIAAC8X-.jpg Lea-michele-new-face-of-loreal oPt.jpg Lea-Michele.jpg 3399-lea-michele-posed-on-the-red-carpet-at-592x0-1.jpg 0813-lea michele bd.jpg tumblr_mlbb3wMp451qcyv1eo8_250.gif 935506_10152773127345361_1004404149_n.jpg 942831 10152799424695361 866407368 n.jpg LeaUpfronts.jpg 2013UpfrontCast.jpg CastUpfronts.jpg Gleecast456.jpg LeaSHopping.jpg LeaSHopping1.jpg LeaSHopping2.jpg LeaSHopping3.jpg LeaSHopping4.jpg Lea21.jpg Lea210.jpg Lea211.jpg Lea212.jpg Lea213.jpg Lea214.jpg Lea214.jpg 169385302.jpg 169385310.jpg 169386107.jpg 169391384.jpg 169390156.jpg 170204259.jpg 170208637.jpg 170214140.jpg 170208550.jpg 170208597.jpg 400711_379585828819997_1874059922_n.jpg 969749_374287819349798_37345379_n.jpg CoryLeaJon.jpg SPL569463 002.jpg|Season 5 photoshoot SPL569463 014.jpg SPL569463 008.jpg Leamichelley.png BP9MaA6CEAEJIDk.jpg BP9NciSCAAAodUy.jpg BP9MTRRCUAAheUd.jpg BP9NkhzCUAAdlgw.jpg BP9Ng FCUAAAdEy.jpg BP9MlYGCMAAAPUA.jpg BP9NnjZCMAIRbGv.jpg Tumblr mqee7d2EfU1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg BRRWv-GCUAABfgp.png HD JennakevinamberHug.png Lea omg aboutcory monchele.jpg Leamichele TCA 2013.png 2013 Teen Choice Awards.jpg Lea TCAs '13.jpg Lea M. TCAs 2013 .jpg Lea_and_Lily_TCAs_2013.jpg Demi-lovato-lea-michele-fox-upfronts.jpg 3166468446 1 2 2HzuIDKx.jpg Glee demi fox upfronts.jpg Beautiful shoot LM.jpg leam1.png FinnNecklace LeaMicheleRachelBerry.png 081e619610d311e384fa22000a1f9c87 7.jpg 840486a610f511e3995322000ae9029f_7.jpg 1006361 705797512769026 2088265758 n.jpg BTv-9b0CMAAoSPB.png Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo9 250.gif Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo8 250.gif Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo6 250.gif Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo5 250.gif Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo2 r3 250.gif Tumblr msrqg4Qjk21rzmt8uo1 250.gif BT2V5fgIUAAeVnk.jpg Lea and Goldie.jpg Tumblr msx99ows6o1r2bqr5o4 500.png Tumblr msx99ows6o1r2bqr5o3 500.png Tumblr msx99ows6o1r2bqr5o2 500.png Tumblr msx99ows6o1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr mte89rWbxi1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mteg1fyQGG1ql1znmo1 500.png Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo10 r3 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo9 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo8 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo7 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo6 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo5 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo4 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo3 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo2 250.jpg Tumblr mso24fi9vi1rwvuymo1 250.jpg Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso10 500.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso9 250.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso8 250.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso7 250.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso6 250.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso5 250.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso4 250.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso3 250.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso2 250.png Tumblr mtflmkCR0p1qlujrso1 250.png BUuN4AzCIAA1ouL.jpg Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o10 250.gif Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o9 250.gif Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o8 250.png Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o7 250.png Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o6 250.png Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o5 250.png Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o4 250.png Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o3 250.png Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o2 250.png Tumblr mtgcogbHWB1sd5847o1 250.png Tumblr mrlo3tSN2E1rwvuymo1 r2 500.jpg Tumblr mthz1qbtLT1sd5847o4 250.png Tumblr mthz1qbtLT1sd5847o3 250.png Tumblr mthz1qbtLT1sd5847o2 250.png Tumblr mthz1qbtLT1sd5847o1 250.png Tumblr mtic3zI5QZ1qjw66no8 250.jpg Tumblr mtic3zI5QZ1qjw66no7 250.jpg Tumblr mtic3zI5QZ1qjw66no6 250.jpg Tumblr mtic3zI5QZ1qjw66no5 250.jpg Tumblr mtic3zI5QZ1qjw66no4 250.jpg Tumblr mtic3zI5QZ1qjw66no3 250.jpg Tumblr mtic3zI5QZ1qjw66no2 250.jpg Tumblr mtic3zI5QZ1qjw66no1 250.jpg Tumblr mthxrbBCz01r1t3gpo6 250.png Tumblr mthxrbBCz01r1t3gpo5 250.png Tumblr mthxrbBCz01r1t3gpo4 250.png Tumblr mthxrbBCz01r1t3gpo3 250.png Tumblr mthxrbBCz01r1t3gpo2 250.png Tumblr mthxrbBCz01r1t3gpo1 250.png HeatherAmberLea.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo10 400.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo9 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo8 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo7 400.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo6 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo5 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo4 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo3 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo1 500.jpg Lea Cover Sneak Peek.jpg Lea Sep. 20, 13.jpg Lea S.20,13.jpg lea 9.20.jpg lea sep. 23.jpg LMC Photoshoot # 1.jpg LMC Photoshoot2.jpg LMC Photoshoot3.jpg LMC Photoshoot4.jpg LMC Phootshoot7.jpg LMC Phootshoot5.jpg lmcp2.jpg Fantastic5.jpg Filming 9/26-27.jpg Tumblr msvzeu8wix1qe9kvao2 r2 500.png Tumblr msvzeu8wix1qe9kvao1 r2 500.png Tumblr msxx1257k71ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr msw2b9l8Za1qeldhio4 250.png Tumblr msw2b9l8Za1qeldhio3 250.png Tumblr msw2b9l8Za1qeldhio2 250.png Tumblr msw2b9l8Za1qeldhio1 250.png Tumblr mtvfjnHsUe1qclplbo8 r1 250.png Tumblr mtvfjnHsUe1qclplbo7 r1 250.png Tumblr mtvfjnHsUe1qclplbo6 250.png Tumblr mtvfjnHsUe1qclplbo5 250.png Tumblr mtvfjnHsUe1qclplbo4 r1 250.png Tumblr mtvfjnHsUe1qclplbo3 250.png Tumblr mtvfjnHsUe1qclplbo2 250.png Tumblr mtvfjnHsUe1qclplbo1 250.png Tumblr mswy86JdDg1ql1znmo1 500.jpg glee-season-4-sweet-dreams-rachel-berry-lea.gif Lea Oct. 1.jpg Lea2 Oct. 1.jpg Ryanbrad2.jpg LM Oct. 5, '13.jpg tumblr_mtlx5p9SJ51rfqoldo1_r2_250.png Tumblr mtlx5p9SJ51rfqoldo2 r1 250.png tumblr_mud7umunBU1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Lea, Jane, Ryan, and Matthew.jpg Lea Oct. 8th.jpg Lea Oct. 8 '13.jpg LM October 8 .jpg Tumblr mudg82IptJ1qeds6ko1 500.jpg Tumblr mudghjWtg21qeds6ko1 500.jpg LeaMicheleOct.jpg Lea M..jpg LeaGleePanel1.jpg LeaGlespanel2.jpg Leagleepanel3.jpg Team LM.jpg Tumblr mumzphM2H71ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg Lea and Pearl.jpg Pearl.jpg 1377580 723309057698826 1729460814 n.jpg BW6i-BLCMAA1FVx.jpg Tumblr mu7wuq0QgF1rfqoldo1 500.png Tumblr mu7v9oh4201ql1znmo4 250.jpg Tumblr mu7v9oh4201ql1znmo3 250.jpg Tumblr mu7v9oh4201ql1znmo2 250.jpg Tumblr mu7v9oh4201ql1znmo1 250.jpg Tumblr mu7umk91qQ1ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr mu7umk91qQ1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr mu7umk91qQ1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr mu7umk91qQ1ql1znmo1 250.png BW4d1xgCQAA-vXi.jpg Lea Glasses.jpg Lea, JG, and Skylar.jpg Tumblr mv1v5wkyhF1rfqoldo1 500.png Lea and Estee.jpg Lea Women in Hollywood Even.jpg Lea WIH.jpg Lea WIH2.jpg Lea WIH3.jpg Lea and Estee (2).jpg Lea (7).jpg Lea and Estée (2).jpg Lea (8).jpg Lea (9).jpg Lea and Lily (1).jpg Lea_(10).jpg Tumblr mv71toH3EV1sd5847o4 250.png Tumblr mv71toH3EV1sd5847o3 250.png Tumblr mv71toH3EV1sd5847o2 250.png Tumblr mv71toH3EV1sd5847o1 250.png Tumblr mv70ruqRCj1ql1znmo3 500.jpg Tumblr mv70ruqRCj1ql1znmo2 250.jpg Tumblr mv70ruqRCj1ql1znmo1 250.jpg Tumblr mv98jmi0R81rfqoldo4 250.png Tumblr mv98jmi0R81rfqoldo3 250.png Tumblr muioptJxVS1ql1znmo1 500.png Lea Halloween 2013.jpg Tumblr mvcon8bwIO1rfqoldo1 500.png Lea and Jennifer Halloween Party.jpg Tumblr mvi4mc4g301ql1znmo2 500.jpg Lea and Marc Top Chef.jpg Lea and Marc Top. Chef (2).jpg NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg Tumblr mvjgwsvWVX1ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvjgwsvWVX1ql1znmo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvjgwsvWVX1ql1znmo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvjgwsvWVX1ql1znmo5 r4 250.gif Tumblr mvjgwsvWVX1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvjgwsvWVX1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvjgwsvWVX1ql1znmo2 r8 250.gif Tumblr mvjgwsvWVX1ql1znmo1 r11 250.gif Lea ELLE Dec. '13 (1).jpg Lea ELLE Dec. '13 (2).jpg Lea ELLE Dec. '13 (3).jpg Lea ELLE Dec. '13 (4).jpg Lea ELLE Dec. '13 (5).jpg Lea ELLE Dec. '13 (6).jpg Lea ELLE Dec. '13 (7).jpg Lea ELLE Dec. '13 (8).jpg Lea's favorite ELLE shots.jpg ELLE behind the scenes Lea.jpg ELLE behind the scenes Lea (2).jpg Lea (14).jpg Working with my best friend and favorite person.jpg L.Michele.jpg Lea ELLE Mag. (12).jpg Its all happening...jpg The band (Lea).jpg Lea's MusicVideoShoot (1).jpg Lea's MusicVideoShoot (2).jpg Lea's MusicVideoShoot (3).jpg Lea dreams come true.jpg Lea and Chord musicvideo.jpg Lea 20 Nov..png Lea 20Nov.png e0d457ce533211e3946012c2eb42973d_8.jpg Lea. 112313.jpg Lea 112313.jpg Lea's single cover.jpg Lea BTS of vmagazine.jpg Reunion with the original SpringAwakening cast.jpg SpringAwakening reunion.jpg Lea, Jon and John.jpg Lea, Jon and John (3).jpg Lea, Jon and John (2).jpg Lea and Jon.jpg Lea (19).jpg Lea and Phoebe.jpg Lea and Phoebe (2).jpg Lea (9).png Lea WofW2013 .jpg Lea my wofworth is.jpg Lea (18).png S Cast Reunion.jpg louder tracklist.jpg-large.jpg Lea Dec. 7 2013.jpg Lea Michele tumblr.jpg Lealoudercoverart.jpg LM Cannonball shoot.jpg LM Cannonball shoot2.jpg tumblr_mxobslHER51ql1znmo1_500.jpg Lea and E.jpg Lea cover shoot b&w.jpg Lea Louder2.jpg Lea Cannonball Ellen.jpg tumblr_mxugciefe61ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_mxugciefe61ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_mxugciefe61ql1znmo4_250.png Lea, Chord, Becca SW/TH Party.jpg Lea and Jennifer SW/TH party.jpg Lea, Chord, Becca SW/TH Party2.jpg Lea SW/TH party2.jpg Lea before SW/TH party.jpg Lea with Anne at work.jpg Lea with the band recording acoustic verison of Cannonball.jpg Lea Dec.15(1).jpg Lea Dec.15(2).jpg Lea Dec.15(3).jpg Lea Dec.15(4).jpg Tumblr mxx7xbaMTb1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Lea Cannonball video shot.jpg LM XFactor Cannonball.jpg Lea Sw/TH photo booth .jpg Lea SW/TH photo both2.jpg Lea SW/TH Party phototbooth.jpg Lea X Factor Finale.jpg Lea X Factor Finale2.jpg Lea X Factor Finale3.jpg Lea X Factor Finale4.jpg Tumblr my2fk43R3p1ql1znmo1 500.jpg X FactorFinale4.jpg Lea XFactor.jpg Lea XFactor2.jpg Lea X Factor3.jpg Lea X Factor4.jpg Lea X Factor5.jpg Lea unknown photoshoot.jpg Lea Louder cover.jpg Lea Xmas in Calfornia .jpg lla2.jpg 342px-Lea_Louder_cover2.jpg Tumblr mpuy6qFbxf1swlefro8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpuy6qFbxf1swlefro7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpuy6qFbxf1swlefro5 250.gif Tumblr mpuy6qFbxf1swlefro6 r2 250.gif New Lea pic. .jpg battlefeild2.jpg Lea 2013 in pics..jpg Lea new photot from photoshoot.jpg leainmexico.jpg Lea and Jon. 2014.jpg Lea and JonLAX2.jpg LeaLAX2014(2).jpg LeaLAX2014(3).jpg LeaLAX2014.jpg Lea and Jon. Mexico.jpg Lea and Jon. Mexico(2).jpg Lea and Jon selfie. Mexico.jpg Lea-michele-with-bella-thorne.jpg Lea Jan62014.jpg Lea. New Picture. Louder phootoshoot.jpg tumblr_mz1iooTj7W1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_mz1iooTj7W1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_mz1iooTj7W1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_mz1iooTj7W1ql1znmo4_250.png Lea Cannonball video release date.jpg Lea Cannonball video.jpg Lea Jan814.jpg LeaJan814(2).jpg Lea RiseamdShine Jan102014.jpg Team LM 2014.jpg Lea-seventeen magazine.jpg Lea seventeen mag 2014.jpg lea seventeen mag photoshoot.jpg Lea lightening boly earring.jpg Lea new LOrealParisUSA commercia.jpg Lea new LOrealParisUSA commercial.jpg Lea and Freida.jpg Lea major LOreal moment.jpg Lea jenna heather wah.jpg Lea and Jon Looking Premiere.jpg Jon and Lea Looking Jan1514.jpg Jon and Lea Looking Jan1514(2).jpg Jon and Lea Looking Jan1514(3).jpg Jon and Lea Looking Jan1514(4).jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014.jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014(2).jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014(3).jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014(4).jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014(5).jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014(6).jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014(7).jpg Louder BTs Lea.jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014(8).jpg Lea Seventeen Mag 2014(9).jpg Lea Seventeen Mag .jpg Lea Seventeen MAG(2).jpg Lea Jan182014.jpg Lea Jan182014(2).jpg Lea Jan182014(4).jpg Lea Jan192014.jpg Lea Jan192014(2).jpg Lea Jan192014(3).jpg tumblr_mzofug1ksX1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_mzojd8z4i01ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_mzojd8z4i01ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_mzojd8z4i01ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_mzojd8z4i01ql1znmo4_250.png Lea old bandw photo.jpg Lea old bandw photo(2).jpg Lea old bandw photo(3).jpg Lea old bandw photo(4).jpg Lea Jan212014.jpg Lea Jan212014(2).jpg Cosmopolitan Magazine South Africa (February issue).jpg LM Cosmopolitan Magazine South Africa (February issue).jpg LM Cosmopolitan Magazine South Africa (February issue)(2).jpg LM Cosmopolitan Magazine South Africa (February issue)(3).jpg D-Lea1.gif D-Lea2.gif D-Lea3.gif D-Lea4.gif D-Lea5.gif D-Lea7.gif D-Lea8.gif D-Lea9.gif Lea M TV Mar2014.jpg LM JG Jan242014.jpg LM JG Jan242014(2).jpg LM JG Jan242014(3).jpg LM JG Jan242014(5).jpg Girls at work. Team LM Jan252014.jpg LM MC 2011 Outtake.jpg LM MC 2011 Outtake(2).jpg LM MC 2011 Outtake(3).jpg LM MC 2011 Outtake(5).jpg LM Mar Teen Vogue.jpg LM Mar Teen Vogue(2).jpg LM Mar Teen Vogue(3).jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS.jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS(2).jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS(4).jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS(5).jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS(6).jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS(7).jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS(8).jpg LM Mar Teen Vogue(5).jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS(9).jpg LM Mar Teen VogueBTS(10).jpg LM JG Mar Teen Vogue.jpg LM Mar Teen Vogue(11).jpg Lea Jan292014(2).jpg Lea Jan292014(3).jpg Lea Jan292014(4).jpg Lea Jan292014(5).jpg Chris, Lea and Jenna .jpg LM Glamour Mar 2014.jpg LM Glamour Mar 2014 (2).jpg LM BA book cover.jpg Lea Hike with Mom and Dad.jpg Lea, and Mark Feb. 3.jpg Lea Feb. 3.jpg Lea, Edith and Mark Feb. 3 (2).jpg Lea bts Glamour mag.jpg Lea behind the scene Glamour mag.jpg LM BTs glamour mag.jpg LM BTs glamour mag2.jpg Lea and Darren 5x14.jpg Lea Feb614.jpg Lea and Heather feb14.jpg Lea and Heather feb14(2).jpg Lea and Heather feb14(3).jpg Lea never seen this pic.jpg Tumblr n0ja17PduB1sm3i12o1 500.png Lea Walmart Soundtrack Feb. 2014.jpg Lea Walmart Soundtrack Feb. 2014 (2).jpg Lea Walmart Soundcheck Feb. 2014 (3) .jpg Lea Walmart Soundtrack Feb. 2014 (4).jpg Lea Walmart Soundtrack Feb. 2014 (5).jpg Young LM.jpg Lea Feb12014.jpg Lea Feb132014 hike.jpg Lea Feb132014 hike(2).jpg Lea Feb132014 hike(3).jpg Lea Feb132014 hike(4).jpg Lea Walmart Soundtrack.jpg Lea Walmart Soundcheck(12).jpg Tumblr n10hykBUVV1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Lea Movie Star Mag.jpg Lea's weekend Feb2014.jpg Lea's weekend Feb2014(2).jpg Lea's weekend Feb2014(3).jpg Lea's weekend Feb2014(4).jpg Lea's weekend Feb2014(5).jpg Lea's weekend Feb2014(6).jpg Lea Cleo Mag.jpg Lea Cleo Mag(4).jpg Lea Cleo Mag(3).jpg Lea Cleo Mag(2).jpg lea35.jpg 1660851 260483040785785 694127659 n.png Lea V Mag 2014.jpg Lea V Mag 2014 bts.jpg Lea singed LOUDER poster.jpg Lea V Mag 2014 (6).jpg Lea V Mag 2014 (5).jpg Lea V Mag 2014 (2).jpg Lea V Mag 2014 (3).jpg Lea V Mag 2014 (4).jpg Lea leaving Kate Sommerville.jpg tumblr_n1n5j8pCVM1ql1znmo1_500.jpg Tumblr n1m3642iJQ1r9x4rro1 500.png Lea V Magzine BTS.jpg Lea V Magzine BTS (2).jpg Lea V Magazine BTS (3).jpg Louder booklet .jpg Louder booklet (2).jpg Louder booklet (3).jpg Louder booklet (4).jpg Louder booklet (5).jpg Lea Louder release party.jpg Lea Louder release party2.jpg Lea Louder release party3.jpg Lea Louder release party4.jpg Lea Louder release party5.jpg Lea Louder release party6.jpg Lea Louder release party77.jpg Lea Glamour UK April 2014.jpg Lea Glamour UK April 2014(2).jpg Lea Glamour UK April 2014(3).jpg Lea Glamour UK April 2014(4).jpg Lea Glamour UK April 2014(5).jpg Lea Glamour UK April 2014(6).jpg Lea Glamour UK April 2014(7).jpg Lea Glamour UK April 2014(8).jpg Lea and Jon pre Oscar fun 2014.jpg Lea last night jewelry 2014282.jpg Louderbook.jpg tumblr_n1vavhde3S1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Lea with fans in NY.jpg Lea Mtv Interview.jpg Lea in NY.jpg Lea NY.jpg Lea in NY signing.jpg Lea with enourmous poster.jpg Screenshot_80.png Screenshot_81.png Lea Seventeen April 2014.jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (2).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (3).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (4).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (5).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (6).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (7).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (8).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (9).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (10).jpg Lea Seventeen April 2014 (11).jpg Lea Walmart Soundcheck.jpg Lea Soundcheck (2).jpg Lea Soundcheck (3).jpg Lea on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon.png|Lea prepares to sing Cannon Ball on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon 3-4-2014 Lea at Jimmy Kimmel 4.png Lea at Jimmy Kimmel 3.png Lea at Jimmy Kimmel 2.png Lea at Jimmy Kimmel.png lea michele 1jel.jpg snkla lea michele.jpg lea michele scream ndsk.jpg Tumblr n2552cJrbp1ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr n2552cJrbp1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr n2552cJrbp1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr n2552cJrbp1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo4 r1 250.png Tumblr n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo3 r1 250.png Tumblr n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo1 r1 250.png Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Lea TV 2009 outtake.jpg Lea TV 2009 outtake (2).jpg Lea, Mike, Romy glee100.jpg Lea glee100.jpg Lea glee100th.jpg Lea glee100th(2).jpg Lea glee100th(3).jpg Lea Mexico flashback Friday .jpg LM. Mar222014.jpg LM Mar222014.jpg Lea Michele gorgeous sexy stunning beautiful.jpg Lea domainehome .jpg Lea domainehome.2.jpg Lea domainehome.3.jpg Lea KCAs2014.jpg Lea in Pink.jpg Lea in Pink.2.jpg tumblr_n381zoC8R61ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_n381zoC8R61ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_n381zoC8R61ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_n381zoC8R61ql1znmo2_250.png Lea and Selena KCA 2014.jpg Lea KCAs selfie 2014.jpg Tyler and Lea KCAs 2014.jpg tumblr_n39fi6AYbZ1rehj12o4_250.gif tumblr_n39fi6AYbZ1rehj12o1_250.gif Lea KCAs.jpg Lea and coffee fix.jpg Lea and coffee fix.2.jpg Lea and coffee fix.3.jpg Lea and Shelia..jpg LM Apr. 2014 L'Oreal .jpg Marc on Glee.jpg Lea True Match poster.jpg BlDwoZTIIAERX7z.jpg tumblr_n3zelnCMLK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg DaLeaStreet 2.jpg DaLeaStreet 1.jpg Lea Coachella 2014.jpg Lea, Mark and Emma Coachella 2014.jpg Lea and Katy Coachella.jpg Lea and Katy Coachella2014.jpg LM coachella2014.jpg LM coachella2014.2.jpg LM coachella2014.3.jpg deleastreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet2.jpg deleastreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.jpg Tumblr n43kjeoUaU1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg BlTVkKRCIAAXDFs.png Tumblr n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o4 r1 500.jpg Tumblr n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n43kigRRUq1ql1znmo2 r1 1280.jpg 5758bc52c50011e38e140002c954fdce 8.jpg Lea and JG Ap. 17.jpg Lea On my way Music video shoot.jpg Lea On my way! shoot.jpg LM and ES.jpg LM omy video.jpg LM OMY bts.jpg LM OMY bts(2).jpg LM OMY bts(3).jpg LM OMY bts(4).jpg LM OMY bts(5).jpg LM OMY bts(6).jpg LM OMY bts(7).jpg LM OMY bts(8).jpg LM OMY bts(9).jpg LM OMY(10).jpg Tumblr n4g0swPa0v1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg|Lea and Lauren filming Opening Night LM Domaine.jpg LM Domaine(2).jpg LM Domaine(3).jpg LM Domaine(4).jpg LM Domaine(5).jpg LM Domaine(6).jpg LM Domaine(10).jpg LM Domaine(11).jpg leeea1.png LM Taste for Cure.jpg LM Taste for Cure(2).jpg LM Taste for Cure(3).jpg LM Taste for Cure(4).jpg LM Taste for Cure(5).jpg LM Taste for Cure(7).jpg LM sleep beauty .jpg LM w LofO poster .jpg LM smiling .jpg LM smiling (2).jpg LM LOZ Premiere .jpg LM LOZ Premiere (2).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (3).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (4).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (5).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (6).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (7).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (8).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (9).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (10).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (11).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (12).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (13).jpg LM LOZ Premiere (14).jpg LM MetGala 2014.jpg LM MetGala 2014 (2).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (3).jpg LM MetGala 2014 getting ready.jpg LM MetGala 2014 (5).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (6).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (7).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (8).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (9).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (10).jpg DA and LM MetGala 2014 (2).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (11).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (12).jpg DA and LM MetGala 2014 (3$.jpg LM MetGala 2014 (13).jpg LM MetGala 2014 (14).jpg LM BA picture.jpg LM BA picture(2).jpg Lea and Edith .jpg LM MET Gala prep.jpg LM MET Gala prep(2).jpg LM MET Gala prep(4).jpg LM MET Gala prep(5).jpg LM FOX UPFRONT2014.jpg LM FOX UPFRONT2014(2).jpg LM FOX UPFRONT2014(3).jpg LM FOX UPFRONT2014(4).jpg LM FOX UPFRONT2014(5).jpg Tumblr n5hhbbrdl11r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhuxf3FE1qc0tt0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5hp2oa4Es1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg tumblr_n5hh7sroF11ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n5hzcbOHYE1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_n5hzcbOHYE1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n5hzcbOHYE1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_n5hzcbOHYE1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png tumblr_n5i2fo64vp1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_n5i2fo64vp1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n5i2fo64vp1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_n5i2fo64vp1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_n5hemgW52t1ql1znmo1_500.png Monchelebday.png LM NYSofM.jpg LM NYSofM(2).jpg LM Letterman May 2014.jpg LM QA connecticut .jpg LM QA connecticut (2).jpg LM QA connecticut (3).jpg LM QA connecticut (4).jpg LM QA connecticut (5).jpg LM QA connecticut (6).jpg LM SiriusXM Radio.jpg LM SiriusXM Radio(2).jpg LM SiriusXM Radio(3).jpg LM SiriusXM Radio(46.jpg LM SiriusXM Radio(5).jpg LM SiriusXM Radio (6).jpg LM GMA May 2014.jpg LM GMA May 2014(2).jpg LM BA.jpg LM BA (2).jpg LM BA (3).jpg LM BA (4).jpg LM BA (5).jpg LM BA (6).jpg LM BA (7).jpg LM BA (8).jpg LM BA (9).jpg LM JG BA.jpg LM JG BA (2).jpg LM BA (10).jpg LM RM BA.jpg LM KC BA.jpg LM BA (12).jpg LM BA (13).jpg LM BA (15).jpg LM CM BA.jpg LM gang BA.jpg LM May 20.jpg LM May 20.2.jpg LM May 20.3.jpg LM May 20.4.jpg 925863_518159621642837_1428208528_n.jpg 10311100_644600285610240_964307827_n.jpg 10358194_664581306929648_1518936190_n.jpg 10375550_654576644621715_768940222_n.jpg 10311208_585388148241454_1682650071_n.jpg 10362292_1423945771208487_1687259796_n.jpg Jon and Lea a May, 21.jpg Jon and Lea May, 21.jpg Jon and Lea May, 21.2.jpg Jon and Lea May, 21.3.jpg 10311227_1419585444984820_1021071239_n.jpg Blondie and Lea.jpg 917106_641132409300084_2123882253_a.jpg 1168386_230071093856377_1979188243_n.jpg 10413025_673984489339517_1054248667_n.jpg Tumblr_n6ti4eiBTP1tum8qwo4_250.png Tumblr_n6ti4eiBTP1tum8qwo3_250.png Tumblr_n6ti4eiBTP1tum8qwo1_250.png Tumblr_n6ti4eiBTP1tum8qwo2_250.png Tumblr_n6vim0slh01rqpl8co1_500.jpg Tumblr_n6vir5954T1rqpl8co1_500.jpg Ea.jpg Tumblr_n7fyz6d3WP1sm3i12o1_500.png Tumblr_n7fytit8e81ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_n7fytit8e81ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_n7fytit8e81ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_n7fytit8e81ql1znmo5_250.png chenoweth michele1.jpg chenoweth michele2.jpg BqteKR2CUAEogB1.jpg leas nails by jennahipp.jpg lea and ban summer piccc.jpg lea hollywood bowl.jpg lea streich hipp mel hollywood bowl.jpg Article-2664471-1EFBF7D000000578-541_634x788.jpg Article-2664471-1EFBF6AE00000578-252_634x848.jpg Article-2664471-1EFBF75D00000578-243_634x848.jpg Tumblr_n7ksb9x42P1ragwwko4_1280.jpg Tumblr_n7ksb9x42P1ragwwko3_1280.jpg Tumblr_n7ksb9x42P1ragwwko2_1280.jpg Tumblr_n7ksb9x42P1ragwwko1_250.jpg Tumblr_n7ksbmuARU1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_n7ksbmuARU1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_n7ksbmuARU1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_n7oou3UYkj1rqpl8co1_500.jpg Tumblr_n7oqymI27i1r3lle9o1_500.jpg Tumblr_n7or1mruHF1r3lle9o1_500.jpg Tumblr_n7ot1bUBhD1qg6a1xo1_250.jpg Tumblr_n7ot1bUBhD1qg6a1xo2_250.jpg Tumblr_n7ot1bUBhD1qg6a1xo4_250.jpg Tumblr_n7oq4bZwmd1qc83w4o1_500.jpg Tumblr_n7orc1q08d1r3lle9o1_500.jpg Tumblr_n7ot1bUBhD1qg6a1xo3_250.jpg Tumblr_n7os5x5HNC1qg6a1xo1_250.jpg Tumblr_n7os5x5HNC1qg6a1xo4_250.jpg Tumblr_n7os5x5HNC1qg6a1xo3_250.jpg Tumblr_n7qx90n0VH1tum8qwo1_250.png Tumblr_n7qx90n0VH1tum8qwo2_250.png Tumblr_n7qx90n0VH1tum8qwo3_250.png Tumblr_n7qx90n0VH1tum8qwo4_250.png Tumblr_n7wrktCSnS1tum8qwo1_250.png Tumblr_n7wrktCSnS1tum8qwo2_250.png Tumblr_n83tss5S7j1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png Tumblr_n83tss5S7j1ql1znmo2_r1_250.png Tumblr_n83uja0rwC1r3lle9o1_250.png Tumblr_n83tss5S7j1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png LM Steph 30th bday.jpg Tumblr_n8km2rHhWR1sy3g64o1_500.jpg Tumblr_n8klnwg8Z41sy3g64o1_500.jpg Tumblr_n8klm6wNQ71sy3g64o1_1280.jpg Tumblr n8nx00WiAC1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Lea and Cory Lea's instgram pic Jul 13th.jpg Rare Dianna and Lea.jpg Lea michele butt 2.jpg Lea michele butt.jpg Lea in Giffoni.jpg Lea in Giffoni, 2.jpg Lea Italy .jpg Lea Italy, 2.jpg Lea GiffoniFilmFestival.jpg Lea GiffoniFilmFestival, 2.jpg Lea GiffoniFilmFestival, 3.jpg Lea GiffoniFilmFestival, 4.jpg Lea GiffoniFilmFestival'. 5.jpg Lea GiffoniFilmFestival, 6.jpg Lea GiffoniFilmFestival, 7.jpg Lea GiffoniFilmFestival, 8.jpg Lea michele italy.jpg Lea michele butt 3.jpg Lea and Harper SOA.jpg Monchele!.jpg Lea recording Aug 6th.jpg Lea tca 2014.jpg Lea Tca 2014, 2.jpg Tumblr_na4gdiKXx61sy3g64o1_500.jpg Tumblr_na4gm25VMC1ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr_na4hq7B2hZ1tuwckmo8_500.png Tumblr_na4hq7B2hZ1tuwckmo7_500.png Tumblr_na4hq7B2hZ1tuwckmo6_400.jpg Tumblr_na4hq7B2hZ1tuwckmo5_500.jpg Tumblr_na4hq7B2hZ1tuwckmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_na4hq7B2hZ1tuwckmo3_500.jpg Tumblr_na4hq7B2hZ1tuwckmo2_250.png Tumblr_na4hq7B2hZ1tuwckmo1_250.png Tumblr_na4i2w7rDj1sv1045o1_500.png Lea JT Concert .jpg Lea JT Concert, 2.jpg Lea JT Concert , 3.jpg Lea JT Concert, 4.jpg Lea in BH.jpg Lea in BH, 2.jpg Lea in BH, 3.jpg Lea L’Oreal.jpg LM YoungHollywood pic.jpg Lea and Jon Lea and Jon bestfriendintheworld.jpg Lea and jewelry .jpg Lea and Sat. hike.jpg LM 2014 pre emmy, 1.jpg LM 2014 pre emmy, 2.jpg LM 2014 pre emmy, 3.jpg LM 2014 pre emmy,4.jpg LM 2014 pre emmy, 5.jpg LM 2014 pre emmy, 6.jpg LM August 24, 14.jpg LM Aug. 24th 14.jpg Tumblr_naxhniwynT1ql1znmo2_r1_500.png LM birthday celebration .jpg L birthday celebration .jpg Tumblr_nb8cfefD5z1sm3i12o1_250.gif Tumblr_nb8cfefD5z1sm3i12o2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_nb8cfefD5z1sm3i12o3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_nb8cfefD5z1sm3i12o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_nb8cfefD5z1sm3i12o5_r1_250.gif LM Labor Day Mexico.jpg LM Labor Day Mexico, 2.jpg LM Labor Day Mexico, 3.jpg LM Mexico vaccay.jpg LM and Marc Sep 2.jpg LM Mexico vaccay, 2.jpg LM Mexico vaccay'. 3.jpg Lea and Estée SoA.jpg Lea and co SoA .jpg Lea and co .jpg Lea and co instrgram .jpg Lea SoA .jpg Leather.jpg Lea 80's 10.9.14.jpg LM evian project.jpg LM evian project, 2.jpg LM evian project, 3.jpg LM_Sunday_selfie.jpg LM_AHS_FS_premiere.jpg LM_AHS_FS_premiere,_2.jpg LM_FS_screening.jpg LM_FS_screening,_2.jpg LM_FS_screening,_3.jpg Tumblr nd067rY6m61tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Ryan murphy lea ahs.jpg Learren ump lea darren lol laugh.gif Learren ump lea darren lol.gif LMS_Oct_7.jpg LMS_and_ES_Oct_7.jpg Tumblr nd6txtOlow1sm3i12o3 500.png Tumblr nd6txtOlow1sm3i12o2 500.png Tumblr nd6vgzNhBc1syb2k7o1 r1 500.png 10731651 798828323503410_1073389027 n.jpg 10731865 1456715451219854 1530357402 n.jpg 10731646 711667218918635 1575278077 n.jpg tumblr_ndem7qxIWi1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ndem7qxIWi1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ndem7qxIWi1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ndem7qxIWi1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ndhku5XUd71ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ndhku5XUd71ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ndhku5XUd71ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ndhku5XUd71ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ndjhadlKpn1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ndjhadlKpn1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ndjhadlKpn1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ndjhadlKpn1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png tumblr_ndjik6QRp51ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ndjik6QRp51ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ndkc3oLt9x1ql1znmo1 500.jpg 10645171 821305537916193 4971547213767607593 n.jpg tumblr_ndnyaqnVQl1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ndnyaqnVQl1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ndlzm76s2d1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_ndo8dizJGj1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_ndrfltd1Te1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ndrfltd1Te1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ndrfltd1Te1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ndrfltd1Te1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ndtn16Skcm1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ndtn16Skcm1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ndtn16Skcm1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ndtn16Skcm1ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr nduqc1TkBB1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ne10nahfpv1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ne10nahfpv1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ne10nahfpv1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ne10nahfpv1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ne2qfbjqCi1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png tumblr_ne2qfbjqCi1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png tumblr_ne2qfbjqCi1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png tumblr_ne2qfbjqCi1ql1znmo2_r1_250.png Tumblr ne4uide7rh1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne6foqr5iF1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr ne6foqr5iF1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr ne6foqr5iF1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr ne6foqr5iF1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr ne8lnysaE81ql1znmo1 r1 250.png LM amfAR 2014.jpg LM amfAR 2014, 2.jpg Lea amfAR.jpg Le and Matthew amfAR.jpg Ryan, Lea and Matthew amfAR.jpg Lea and Ryan amfAR.jpg Lea RED RIDING HOOD .jpg Lea RED RIDING HOOD, 2.jpg Lea RED RIDING HOOD, 3.jpg Tumblr nebjdl7HKr1ql1znmo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nebjdl7HKr1ql1znmo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nebjdl7HKr1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg B1ySMimIEAAsxcj.png Tumblr nemy4ftTWU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nengs5AyGk1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg 10735346_864643973560509_1303137819_a.jpg Tumblr nep4gqXvCE1ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr nep4gqXvCE1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr nep4gqXvCE1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr nep4gqXvCE1ql1znmo1 250.png tumblr_neuioh4o6R1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_neuioh4o6R1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_neuioh4o6R1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_neuioh4o6R1ql1znmo4_250.png B2TIfwTCAAEiLw7.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nf39dnzE5J1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf40wrsoBJ1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr nf40wrsoBJ1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr nf40wrsoBJ1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr nf40wrsoBJ1ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr nfcqv6YeWT1ql1znmo1 500.jpg B26Ff88CQAAK5nF.jpg Tumblr nffcxvPOlb1ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr nffcxvPOlb1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr nffcxvPOlb1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr nffcxvPOlb1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr nfgpp0MgV51ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr nfgpp0MgV51ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr nfgpp0MgV51ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr nfgpp0MgV51ql1znmo1 250.png B3tT1gaCcAAirMp.jpg LM elle outtake 2013.jpg tumblr_ng8pox0na01ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ng8pox0na01ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ng8pox0na01ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ng8pox0na01ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ngdq0mKTKG1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ngdq0mKTKG1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ngdq0mKTKG1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ngdq0mKTKG1ql1znmo4_250.png Lea and Jenna I.jpg Lea and Jenna II.jpg Lea and Nikki I.jpg Lea and Nikki II.jpg tumblr_ngfznfOfwb1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_ngfznfOfwb1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ngfznfOfwb1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ngfznfOfwb1ql1znmo4_250.png Screenshot_2014-12-14-14-24-20-1.png B5Qxa PCIAAftvs.jpg Lea-michele-rocky-horror-picture-show-35th-anniversary-01.jpg Jaja.jpg tumblr_nh0l9wiyzQ1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nh0l9wiyzQ1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nh0l9wiyzQ1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nh0l9wiyzQ1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nhbjbmNwvl1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhcexwnBUt1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nhcexwnBUt1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nhcexwnBUt1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nhcexwnBUt1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nhfa0dukx41rwqc3io1_500.jpg tumblr_nhfa0dukx41rwqc3io2_500.jpg tumblr_nhfa0dukx41rwqc3io3_500.jpg tumblr_nhfa0dukx41rwqc3io5_500.jpg tumblr_nhfa0dukx41rwqc3io6_500.jpg tumblr_nhfa0dukx41rwqc3io7_500.jpg B6R3QE4IMAEhWcJ.jpg Leahot2015.jpg Lea ❤️��.jpg Screenshot_2015-01-02-00-50-04-1.png Lea ����.jpg Lea ����.jpg tumblr_nhkj3dQURB1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nhkj3dQURB1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nhkj3dQURB1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nhkj3dQURB1ql1znmo4_250.png B6S9QulIgAA5s43.jpg tumblr_nhp260NVtY1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhp260NVtY1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg B6i3tFSCIAAb-b2.jpg B6i4BVACMAEaRiH.jpg tumblr_nhqd7kKhcy1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhrwcw7pb01ql1znmo1_400.jpg B6xtDS6CIAARqii.jpg large.jpg B6xtODOCcAEpBJ9.jpg large.jpg B7HNb8rCQAAK60F.jpg Lea Jan. 11th.jpg Lea Jan. 11, 15.jpg Lea InStyle Jan 2015.jpg iLea Jan.jpg LM Jan 11.jpg L Jan11.jpg L and J Jan11.jpg Tumblr niht47b5NC1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nijm18WIsm1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nijlrxNXHJ1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Lea Jan. 21.jpg Lea Jan 21st.jpg tumblr_nik1xiaAai1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png tumblr_nik1xiaAai1ql1znmo2_r1_250.png tumblr_nik1xiaAai1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png tumblr_nik1xiaAai1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png tumblr_nir8pwEbD21ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nirao7esEo1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nirao7esEo1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nirao7esEo1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nirao7esEo1ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr niv3g4igS11ql1znmo3 500.png Tumblr niv3g4igS11ql1znmo2 r1 500.png Tumblr niv3g4igS11ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr_niwr4cz41d1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Lea glee morning Feb 4.jpg Lea yoga Feb 4.jpg Jon and Lea Feb 4th.jpg Tumblr nj9yn2h1fG1ql1znmo1 540.jpg Tumblr njfaojleWm1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Lea's idol.jpg tumblr_njfnr6MpqR1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_njfnr6MpqR1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_njfnr6MpqR1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_njfnr6MpqR1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_njfssg0kmL1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_njfssg0kmL1ql1znmo2_500.png tumblr_njfssg0kmL1ql1znmo3_500.png tumblr_njh9rugnun1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_njh9rugnun1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_njh9rugnun1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_njh9rugnun1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_njoms1bX9U1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njrutzahad1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_njrutzahad1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_njrutzahad1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_njrutzahad1ql1znmo4_250.png Lea Feb 14.jpg Tumblr_nk5d4ipR1W1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk5zg87xDK1ql1znmo1_500.jpg Lea_2015_28_2.jpg Lea_Family_Equality_Counci.jpg Lea_28_2.jpg Lea_28_2_15.jpg Lea_2_15.jpg Lea_and_Sarah_28_2_15.jpg tumblr_nkinlxdvFg1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png tumblr_nkinlxdvFg1ql1znmo2_r1_250.png Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo3 r1 500.jpg Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo1 500.jpg tumblr_nkit9g9sJ11ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_nkit9g9sJ11ql1znmo2_500.png tumblr_nkit9g9sJ11ql1znmo3_500.png tumblr_nkiuj82xeW1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_nkiuj82xeW1ql1znmo2_500.png Tumblr nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo8 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo7 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo6 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo4 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo3 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo2 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo1 250.jpg Tumblr nkjo3c9kZ11ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nkv6fyx4Uy1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nkv6fyx4Uy1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nkv6fyx4Uy1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nkv6fyx4Uy1ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_nkx9wxJj1S1ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_nkx9wxJj1S1ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_nkx9wxJj1S1ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_nkx9wxJj1S1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nl2o08D44z1ql1znmo1_1280.png tumblr_nkwcz5Ygpd1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwcz5Ygpd1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwcz5Ygpd1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwcz5Ygpd1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwqpwFIgc1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwqpwFIgc1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwqpwFIgc1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwqpwFIgc1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrjmmPH61rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrjmmPH61rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrjmmPH61rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrjmmPH61rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl2ptkrg7N1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl2qigVKcG1u88r6co1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nl2oem7czc1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nl3qnqwIym1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl3qnqwIym1ql1znmo2 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl492frjhe1si8mako2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl492frjhe1si8mako1 500.jpg LCJDC Ellen.jpg Lea chors darren jenna chris ellen3.gif Lea chors darren jenna chris ellen.gif Lea chors darren jenna chris.gif Darren on ellen 6.gif Darren on ellen 5.gif Glee on ellen2.png Glee on ellen.png Glee on ellen3.png Lea PaleyFest 2015.jpg Lea PaleyFest 2015, II.jpg Lea PaleyFest 2015, III.jpg tumblr_nl5q2oaoo61qze3ito2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl5ql96QXd1qze3ito2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6ud9mdEf1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nl6ud9mdEf1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nl6ud9mdEf1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nl6ud9mdEf1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nl6ivjYd5q1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6ivjYd5q1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6j1iASjQ1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_nl6jvrNreu1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_nl6l1jvjJp1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6mb4kXX01ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nl6mb4kXX01ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nl6mb4kXX01ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nl6mb4kXX01ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nl6otsfN8n1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6otsfN8n1u88r6co3_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6p8o89gN1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6poiz9zR1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6qvsEMt41ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6sdjv7Vy1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_nl6sdjv7Vy1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_nl6sdjv7Vy1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_nl6sdjv7Vy1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_nl6vem3Twx1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6vem3Twx1u88r6co3_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6vem3Twx1u88r6co4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6vem3Twx1u88r6co5_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6wy6chUw1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6wy6chUw1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl7khyVFuv1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nl7khyVFuv1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nl7khyVFuv1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nl7khyVFuv1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nlab00vWuT1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nlab00vWuT1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nlab00vWuT1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nlab00vWuT1ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr nlijgcsAPf1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nligyyyB9C1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlid7m3LA21rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlis3jyS5F1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nljkdcG3Xm1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nljk99R3GY1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlkzf8pJvU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nln65xXCod1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nln65xXCod1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nln65xXCod1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nln65xXCod1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nlrwpcQAdK1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlztcnmERN1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5r2nSF0Y1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nm5r2nSF0Y1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nm5r2nSF0Y1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nm5r2nSF0Y1ql1znmo4_250.png Screenshot_2015-04-04-09-57-51-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-04-09-57-54-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-04-09-57-57-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-04-09-58-00-1.png tumblr_nmcswhRPTj1ql1znmo1_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmczyp1Kbb1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmfo2pMJoo1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nmfo2pMJoo1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nmfo2pMJoo1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nmfo2pMJoo1ql1znmo4_250.png You First cover shoot.jpg tumblr_nlqy54tV6s1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlqzp0m5tU1uqrgnpo1_400.png tumblr_nlqzp0m5tU1uqrgnpo2_400.png tumblr_nlqzp0m5tU1uqrgnpo3_400.png tumblr_nlqzp0m5tU1uqrgnpo4_400.png tumblr_nm3uxt7hwP1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm3uxt7hwP1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nm3uxt7hwP1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nm3uxt7hwP1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5v7kXdUG1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5v7kXdUG1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5v7kXdUG1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nm5v7kXdUG1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nm43ktiZiC1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm43ktiZiC1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nm43ktiZiC1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nm43ktiZiC1rkr8qco5_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbbsp5r7J1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlqy54tV6s1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlqzp0m5tU1uqrgnpo1_400.png tumblr_nmbbsp5r7J1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbbsp5r7J1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbbsp5r7J1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbhqbvFGV1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbhqbvFGV1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbhqbvFGV1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbhqbvFGV1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nmh4ju6uiE1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmh4ju6uiE1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmh4ju6uiE1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nmh4ju6uiE1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nmgnybbHOx1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmicktVK3L1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmicktVK3L1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmnzpiRclG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmrp7tgKIr1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmrp7tgKIr1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmxnlpNMay1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn0oaxHzcp1ql1znmo1_400.png tumblr_nn0oaxHzcp1ql1znmo2_400.png tumblr_nn0oaxHzcp1ql1znmo3_400.png tumblr_nn0oaxHzcp1ql1znmo4_400.png tumblr_nn27n4wlyP1ql1znmo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nn27n4wlyP1ql1znmo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nn4riqYvpc1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn81kbAGgP1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn9wf78in81ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nna2jzVjik1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnd5o6pgI41ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png.jpg tumblr_nngr8wC5Q01ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nngr8wC5Q01ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_nnhm8hQqCd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnhm8hQqCd1ql1znmo2_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnla9mWPVL1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnn1il5y3e1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nnn1il5y3e1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nnn1il5y3e1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nnn1il5y3e1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nntlqxajzR1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nnuvlplC1x1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_nn9wf78in81ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnwm08BVHf1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nnwm08BVHf1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nnwm08BVHf1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nnwm08BVHf1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nnzxyzugUt1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no57irMNmU1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no5tuuYyuL1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_no60go1Xfa1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Lea and Emma 2015 FOX Upfronts.jpg LM 2015 Fox Upfront.png Lea Michele 2015 FOX Upfronts.png Lea Michele 2015 FOX Upfront.png Lea 2015 Fox Upfronts.png Lea and Keltie FOX Upfront.jpg Lea 2015 FOX Upfront.jpg tumblr_nod287mZub1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_nod287mZub1ql1znmo3_500.png Tumblr nod287mZub1ql1znmo2 500.png Tumblr noijniJmDW1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr noiljothyz1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Monchele!!.jpg Tumblr_nooah4946P1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nou0cvZllz1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_novwch6eLH1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_novwch6eLH1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_novwch6eLH1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_novwch6eLH1ql1znmo4_250.png Monchele !!!.jpg tumblr_npa0nspEQj1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npa0nspEQj1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_npa0nspEQj1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nphndpG8S31ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nphndpG8S31ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nphndpG8S31ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nphndpG8S31ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nphy03oWV21ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nptqm3sS9j1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npvuo9qFmO1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_npvuo9qFmO1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_npvuo9qFmO1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_npvuo9qFmO1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_npy23qQVGJ1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_npy23qQVGJ1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_npy23qQVGJ1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_npy23qQVGJ1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nq5jd6T3Fy1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq5jd6T3Fy1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nq5jd6T3Fy1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nq5jd6T3Fy1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nq96yiLqO01ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nq96yiLqO01ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nq96yiLqO01ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nq96yiLqO01ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nqb17ztVVs1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqiumfFRSq1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqiumfFRSq1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqsajs2rGU1ql1znmo1_r1_500.png Tumblr nqvw2h5Lem1ql1znmo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nqvw2h5Lem1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr nqvw2h5Lem1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nqxojwLZ3f1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nr4ybrzzDh1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nr4ybrzzDh1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nr4ybrzzDh1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nr4ybrzzDh1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nr6e37p0Iz1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nr6e37p0Iz1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nr6e37p0Iz1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nr6e37p0Iz1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nr6kblAZEx1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nr8m6v0UaD1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrajmwQG4q1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrb3x3uQJo1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nrb3x3uQJo1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nrb3x3uQJo1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nrb3x3uQJo1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nrd0yo5ewr1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png tumblr_nrd0yo5ewr1ql1znmo2_r1_250.png tumblr_nrd0yo5ewr1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png tumblr_nrd0yo5ewr1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png Tumblr nrd9zqTdBk1ql1znmo2 500.jpg tumblr_nre9rg973W1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nre9rg973W1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nre9rg973W1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nred06ADvB1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png tumblr_nred06ADvB1ql1znmo2_r1_250.png tumblr_nred06ADvB1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png tumblr_nred06ADvB1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png Tumblr nrfq2i65ro1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrejsbfays1tm5hjxo2 1280.jpg tumblr_nrhj56Hhcj1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrliowK5iS1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrp6a03TJe1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrpj2jkcXP1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrqtcj8s6C1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrwpookKLS1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Lea03.jpg Lea02.jpg Lea01.jpg tumblr_ns3zcg0Z9M1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ns3zcg0Z9M1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nsf5k55F9n1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nsf5k55F9n1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Lea_and_Keke_fox_tca.jpg Lea_and_Emma_fox_tca.jpg Lea_Fox_TcA_photo_booth_.jpg Lea_TCA_FOX_2015.jpg Lea_TCA_Fox.jpg Lea_FOX_TCA_'15.jpg Fox_TCA_Lea.jpg Lea_Aug_7.jpg tumblr_nsoaqvQSc71ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nsoaqvQSc71ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nsoaqvQSc71ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nsoaqvQSc71ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nsp7opuEUQ1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nsp7opuEUQ1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nsu3bgPTv21ql1znmo1_1280.jpg 2015 Lea TCA.jpg 2015 LM won.jpg 2015 TCA.jpg tumblr_nt7ck9NGAx1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_nt79lxCjKq1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nt79lxCjKq1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nt789lcCPu1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nt7f2jGBSi1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nt7f2jGBSi1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nt7f2jGBSi1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nt7f2jGBSi1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ntgrgqTLly1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntgytfrgFR1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nthj11bDFd1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nthj11bDFd1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nthj11bDFd1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nthj11bDFd1ql1znmo4_250.png Lea_Flare_2015.jpg Lea_Flate_2015,_2.jpg Lea_Flare_2015,_3.jpg Lea_Flare_2015,_4.jpg Lea_Flare_2015,_5.jpg Lea_Flare_2015,_6.jpg Tumblr ntuvjyHFG51ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ntz2gvvEfG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntz2gvvEfG1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ntz2gvvEfG1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nu0ft7HLwm1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu45pzcxd01ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nubn04FCmA1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nuc5q4cGJc1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png Tumblr_nuc5q4cGJc1ql1znmo2_r1_250.png Tumblr_nuc5q4cGJc1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png Tumblr_nuc5q4cGJc1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png Tumblr_nudk4feLi91r4ezfzo1_540.jpg tumblr_nufsb9dkgS1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nufsb9dkgS1ql1znmo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nujd1scoGM1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nujd1scoGM1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nuy6z5zsFN1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_nuy6z5zsFN1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nuy6z5zsFN1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_nuy6z5zsFN1ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_nv1ojppqrc1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nv1ojppqrc1ql1znmo2_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nv23dp1u7z1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nv26hv6MRG1ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr_nv26hv6MRG1ql1znmo2_500.png Tumblr_nv41hzSL8D1ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_nv41hzSL8D1ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_nv41hzSL8D1ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_nv41hzSL8D1ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_nv9i7kcYpZ1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nv9i7kcYpZ1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nveje0pj3F1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nveje0pj3F1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nvermkKSlB1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nvgva7wvyb1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nvi4t7eFD31ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_nvi4t7eFD31ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_nvi4t7eFD31ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_nvi4t7eFD31ql1znmo4_250.png Leawomen5.jpg Leawomen4.jpg Leawomen3.jpg Leawomen2.jpg Leawomen1.jpg Leawomen06.jpg Leamarieclaire02.jpeg Leamarieclaire03.jpeg Leamarieclaire04.jpeg Leamarieclaire05.jpeg tumblr_nwa1ge2U5Q1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nwa1ge2U5Q1ql1znmo9_1280.jpg Lea_2015_Entertainment_Weekly_Fest_.jpeg Lea_2015_Entertainment_Weekly_Fest_02.png Lea_2015_Entertainment_Weekly_Fest_03.png Keke_Emma_Lea_2015_Entertainment_Weekly_Fest_.png Keke_Emma_Lea_2015_Entertainment_Weekly_Fest_02.png Keke_Emma_Lea_2015_Entertainment_Weekly_Fest_03.png Emma_Lea_2015_Entertainment_Weekly_Fest_.png Tumblr_nwwifc4gTH1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nwwifc4gTH1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nx0txsncIG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nxba8uRsp81ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_nxba8uRsp81ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_nxba8uRsp81ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_nxba8uRsp81ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_nxgiueyj6j1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ny6qiqmcDa1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_nyfnw3eT7F1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nym3zmsRXa1ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_nym3zmsRXa1ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_nym3zmsRXa1ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_nym3zmsRXa1ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_nyobrjCHZL1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nyp5dqHE9d1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nyt2j2t6nS1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nywdsm3ROK1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nywdsm3ROK1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nz0fq1HkPZ1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nz3nxgyKJn1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzal5wKj3l1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Lea_Germany_WH.jpg Lea_Germany_WH2.png Tumblr_nzg8dtuNif1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzg8dtuNif1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzg8dtuNif1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzg8dtuNif1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzh2zuzWUp1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Lea michele christmas 2015.jpg Tumblr_o0963k09751ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0963k09751ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0j66dDj031ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_o0j66dDj031ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_o0j66dDj031ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_o0j66dDj031ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_o0k9rqv83h1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Lea_michele_peoples_choice.jpg Tumblr_o0ka8tR0Pr1qlgbzbo1_540.jpg Tumblr_o0rkhiHNiX1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0s1emWdKh1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o234wjDa5h1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o31c276ehz1ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_o31c276ehz1ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_o31c276ehz1ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_o31c276ehz1ql1znmo4_250.png Lea_kisses_shirt.jpeg LeaFeb_25.png Lea22516.png Tumblr_o3ak1nwnhC1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o3frkdALLc1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o3y3xaNLoF1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4da0odmRf1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4da0odmRf1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4lj61kjLG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4okf36qII1s3hg40o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o51aknAOFG1ql1znmo1_250.png Tumblr_o51aknAOFG1ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_o51aknAOFG1ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_o51aknAOFG1ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_o51bms71Q51ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_o51d7oVDPe1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5cl2dZgAq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5cl2dZgAq1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5ds9w9pa21ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5ds9w9pa21ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5gcvk0Cw11ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5iv5mYN161ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5kvgwYbK81ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5p9ajbOZC1ql1znmo1_r1_500.png Tumblr_o5plj8d2Pv1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5plj8d2Pv1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5psfwXT7z1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5rmjzO85F1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5rn1xvTzW1ql1znmo1_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5rn1xvTzW1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5rn1xvTzW1ql1znmo3_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5rn1xvTzW1ql1znmo4_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5rogqVlxI1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5t111VxKk1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5tdgoNy4C1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5tdgoNy4C1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5tdgoNy4C1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5tdgoNy4C1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5wic8xSTN1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5wic8xSTN1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5yd70DVXX1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5yd70DVXX1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o62poci2AF1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o65rfdirlN1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6bj1z5uzk1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6mtce68S31ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6mtce68S31ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6mtce68S31ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6mtce68S31ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Lea WDYTYA.jpeg young Lea WDYTYA.jpeg Tumblr_o6q9qox2L41ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o6rux2RZEf1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o71da7pcPt1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o76mq2CPXJ1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o758epXaxa1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o78k2eZXPL1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Lea Upfronts2016.jpeg Lea Emma Billie Upfronts2016.jpeg Emma Lea Upfronts2016.jpeg Lea Upfronts2016 1.jpeg Lea Upfronts2016 2.jpeg Lea Upfronts2016 3.jpeg Tumblr_o7bfgemY8T1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7c4heXlNB1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7htxj2B6h1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7ujgq6ozv1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7ujgq6ozv1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7wxdiCHE51ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7wxdiCHE51ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7wxdiCHE51ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7wxdiCHE51ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_o80nswDDoR1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o80nswDDoR1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o80nswDDoR1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o80ho52Fqm1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o80ho52Fqm1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7zg35Lk7u1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7zg35Lk7u1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7zg35Lk7u1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o7zg35Lk7u1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o82myjRyfc1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o82myjRyfc1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o86h5hv25o1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_o86h5hv25o1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png Tumblr_o86h5hv25o1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.png Tumblr_o87pc1UoiX1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o88afjurlR1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o88afjurlR1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o88afjurlR1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o88afjurlR1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8bs6vChlk1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o8bs6vChlk1ql1znmo3_1280.png Tumblr_o8fmqjpcnO1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o8fnvxjcox1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8fnvxjcox1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8fnvxjcox1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8fnvxjcox1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8f1wyp2so1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o8n47fv7wG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8n47fv7wG1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8n47fv7wG1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8n47fv7wG1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8sqjwZK201ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8sqjwZK201ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8sqjwZK201ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8sqjwZK201ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o8twbweKLh1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o8v8xvtOKf1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o90zbmk9YB1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o91xjltAiA1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o91xjltAiA1ql1znmo2_250.png Tumblr_o91xjltAiA1ql1znmo3_250.png Tumblr_o91xjltAiA1ql1znmo4_250.png Tumblr_o954evPCsP1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_o96s3rznhY1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o96s3rznhY1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o96s3rznhY1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o96s3rznhY1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9aogtLKcb1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o97jx8JXSH1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9jpw75Lhq1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9xbkeGxyB1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa0h49UZMA1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_oa356bhKWE1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa6etuQ17y1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa9g94qr9y1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr_oa8h1wJJoX1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_oa8h1wJJoX1ql1znmo2_1280.png Tumblr_oaa9xcbrJn1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaa9xcbrJn1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaa9xcbrJn1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaa9xcbrJn1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oabvmjo5wp1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaafc53U2d1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oac4gsihMD1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oadp03QXHl1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oadp03QXHl1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oadp03QXHl1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oadp03QXHl1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oae2nxt8ko1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_oal4ngecsQ1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oal4ngecsQ1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oal4ngecsQ1ql1znmo3_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oal4ngecsQ1ql1znmo4_250.jpg Lea and cast .jpeg Lea and cast 2.jpeg Lea SDCC 16.jpeg Lea SDCC 16 2.jpeg Lea SDCC 16 3.png Lea SDCC 16 4.jpeg Lea SDCC 16 5.jpeg Tumblr_oaqlor0Y6U1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaqlor0Y6U1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaqlor0Y6U1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaqo4aZu6M1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaqo4aZu6M1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaqo4aZu6M1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaqv5egF0K1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oargwuDceZ1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oargwuDceZ1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oavw2h2Dn81ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oazxi21vWt1ql1znmo1_250.png7 Tumblr_oazxi21vWt1ql1znmo2_r1_250.png Tumblr_oazxi21vWt1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png Tumblr_oazxi21vWt1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png Tumblr_ob25qhuF5H1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ob25qhuF5H1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ob25qhuF5H1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ob25qhuF5H1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Lea WH UK .jpeg Lea WH UK 2.jpeg Lea WH UK 3.jpeg Tumblr_ob7ltojrFw1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ob7ltojrFw1ql1znmo3_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ob7ltojrFw1ql1znmo6_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obbxtshJgs1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obbxtshJgs1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_obbxtshJgs1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obbxtshJgs1ql1znmo5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obgb6f6g321ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obmc3gsbln1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obv077sIsY1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_obv077sIsY1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_obv077sIsY1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_obv077sIsY1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_obvnn7KPYh1ql1znmo1_r1_500.png Tumblr_obvnn7KPYh1ql1znmo2_500.png Tumblr_obvnn7KPYh1ql1znmo3_500.png Tumblr_obvnn7KPYh1ql1znmo4_500.png Tumblr_obxp72vpaE1ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr_obxp72vpaE1ql1znmo2_500.png Tumblr_obxp72vpaE1ql1znmo3_500.png Tumblr_obxp72vpaE1ql1znmo4_500.png Tumblr_oc0p1v6sEX1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oc0jv8KFGS1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocanmtjxyl1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocbi1vFUEU1ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr_ocbi1vFUEU1ql1znmo2_500.png Tumblr_ocbi1vFUEU1ql1znmo3_500.png Tumblr_ocbi1vFUEU1ql1znmo4_500.png Tumblr_ocftk4wbSB1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_och30efRkn1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_och2qxyhve1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oclcthbAkX1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oclcy8hx8A1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oconfzobwC1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocs99ohV5d1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocstuusgsV1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocstuusgsV1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocstuusgsV1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocstuusgsV1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ocp1upbBtw1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ocvmw10irH1ql1znmo1_r1_400.png Tumblr_ocvmw10irH1ql1znmo2_400.png Tumblr_ocvmw10irH1ql1znmo3_1280.png Tumblr_ocvmw10irH1ql1znmo4_400.png Tumblr_ocvmw10irH1ql1znmo5_1280.png Tumblr_ocvmw10irH1ql1znmo6_1280.png Tumblr_oczfa6hxiC1ql1znmo1_400.png Tumblr_oczfa6hxiC1ql1znmo2_400.png Tumblr_oczfa6hxiC1ql1znmo3_400.png Tumblr_oczfa6hxiC1ql1znmo4_r1_400.png Tumblr_od5ojf0I111ql1znmo1_400.png Tumblr_od5ojf0I111ql1znmo2_400.png Tumblr_od5ojf0I111ql1znmo3_400.png Tumblr_od5ojf0I111ql1znmo5_400.png Tumblr_od5ojf0I111ql1znmo6_400.png Tumblr_od5ojf0I111ql1znmo7_400.png Tumblr_od5ojf0I111ql1znmo8_r1_400.png Tumblr_odeek0K1Pc1ql1znmo1_400.png Tumblr_odeek0K1Pc1ql1znmo2_400.png Tumblr_odeek0K1Pc1ql1znmo3_400.png Tumblr_odeek0K1Pc1ql1znmo4_400.png Tumblr_odjneqkTbP1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjneqkTbP1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjneqkTbP1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjneqkTbP1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjneqkTbP1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjneqkTbP1ql1znmo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjpvkS6bu1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjpvkS6bu1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjpvkS6bu1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_odjpvkS6bu1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_odkxk6eYPg1ql1znmo1_400.png Tumblr_odkxk6eYPg1ql1znmo2_400.png Tumblr_odkxk6eYPg1ql1znmo3_400.png Tumblr_odkxk6eYPg1ql1znmo4_400.png Tumblr_odm74s8fL31ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_odmt5pOuqA1ql1znmo1_400.png Tumblr_odmt5pOuqA1ql1znmo2_400.png Tumblr_odmt5pOuqA1ql1znmo3_400.png Tumblr_odmt5pOuqA1ql1znmo4_400.png Tumblr_odn3aeXhCC1u88r6co1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_odtcydjcf71ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oe1j69SQRq1ql1znmo1_400.png Tumblr_oe1j69SQRq1ql1znmo2_400.png Tumblr_oe1j69SQRq1ql1znmo3_r1_400.png Tumblr_oe1j69SQRq1ql1znmo4_400.png Tumblr_oe6jpuG7Vm1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oelpdoUukt1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oelpdoUukt1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oeovqbT2dc1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_oeovqbT2dc1ql1znmo3_1280.png Tumblr_oeovqbT2dc1ql1znmo4_r2_1280.png Tumblr_oeqlxk00s01ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_oeqlxk00s01ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png Tumblr_oey40wsBSH1ql1znmo1_r3_1280.png Tumblr_oey40wsBSH1ql1znmo2_r2_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_oexy27Drh91ql1znmo1_r1_500.png Tumblr_oexy27Drh91ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png Tumblr_oexy27Drh91ql1znmo3_r1_1280.png Tumblr_oexy27Drh91ql1znmo4_r1_1280.png Tumblr_of43iggXMJ1ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_of43iggXMJ1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_of43iggXMJ1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_of43iggXMJ1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_of47vvCXRF1ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_of47vvCXRF1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_of47vvCXRF1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_of47vvCXRF1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_of91gqny5F1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_of91gqny5F1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png Tumblr_ofd2nzTwr91ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofd2nzTwr91ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofd2nzTwr91ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofd2nzTwr91ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofgsaqEYId1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofkgpf8M8M1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ofqncrTAJn1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ofqncrTAJn1ql1znmo2_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ofqncrTAJn1ql1znmo3_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ofqncrTAJn1ql1znmo4_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ofvsoyZNCK1ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ofvu79yjeB1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ofvu79yjeB1ql1znmo2_1280.png Tumblr_ofvu79yjeB1ql1znmo3_1280.png Tumblr_ofxifksiNH1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_og2kjmdk2c1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_og2kjmdk2c1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_og4i7b5kP21ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_og4zk3qIAI1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_og6f1xuB8B1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_og7fealUwC1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_og8ycuC2Sz1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_og8ycuC2Sz1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_og8ycuC2Sz1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_og8ycuC2Sz1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogi9g7266a1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ogi9g7266a1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ogi9g7266a1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ogi9g7266a1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_ogm44sy8qb1ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogm44sy8qb1ql1znmo2_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogm44sy8qb1ql1znmo3_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogm44sy8qb1ql1znmo4_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogo2qk2Zp21ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ogo2qk2Zp21ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogo2qk2Zp21ql1znmo3_r1_1280.png Tumblr_ogo8mg5DN01ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ogmfl1ePdY1ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogmfl1ePdY1ql1znmo2_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogmfl1ePdY1ql1znmo3_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogmfl1ePdY1ql1znmo4_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogotz631Bx1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogotz631Bx1ql1znmo3_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogotz631Bx1ql1znmo4_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogotz631Bx1ql1znmo5_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogtqwpBlWi1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_ogtqwpBlWi1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_oh7qwjIQ8M1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oh7wiyooZ91ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr oh9k1p5n6l1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr oh9k1p5n6l1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oh8kvkw9dv1ql1znmo1 r1 1280.png Tumblr ohbcovgyoC1ql1znmo2 r1 1280.png Tumblr ohbcovgyoC1ql1znmo1 1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ohfivn62VK1ql1znmo1_r2_1280.png Tumblr_ohfivn62VK1ql1znmo2_r2_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ohj1qrXMP61ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ohj1qrXMP61ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ohj1qrXMP61ql1znmo3_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ohj1qrXMP61ql1znmo4_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr ohlgz8CGIT1ql1znmo1 1280.png Tumblr ohmuul43s21ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ohmghyJuQo1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ohmgli3LBn1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ohmgugZ8Ke1ql1znmo1_1280.png tumblr_ohmmmnJBnf1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ohp0e3tkIw1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_ohsd4mtVQU1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ohtssqwASH1ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_oi8iikhRAE1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oi8ndyLNfW1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oirluvXH7v1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oj3c2s7iJq1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_oj3c2s7iJq1ql1znmo2_1280.png tumblr_oj44io10bs1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oj74umwu6p1ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_oj9n3ovAoT1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ojcc62bFQT1ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_ojcc62bFQT1ql1znmo2_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_ojcc62bFQT1ql1znmo3_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_ojcc62bFQT1ql1znmo4_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_oje330BmNC1ql1znmo1_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_oje330BmNC1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oje330BmNC1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oje330BmNC1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ojhcvk6RiD1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ojhcvk6RiD1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ojhvc379C31ql1znmo1_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_ojivuePBw41ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ojmgiqukxA1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ojo18xaX681ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ojo18xaX681ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ojo18xaX681ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_ojo18xaX681ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_ojpatnaFMj1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr ok2lw7j1KS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ok5tulmVki1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ok7jqlEBa61ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oka7lqsXcw1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oka7lqsXcw1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oka7lqsXcw1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oka7lqsXcw1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ok8ye2B5lM1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_okcdk9E5Ml1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_okcdk9E5Ml1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_okcdk9E5Ml1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_okcdk9E5Ml1ql1znmo5_r1_1280.jpg 02-lea-michele-Eric-Ray-Davidson-billboard-1548.jpg tumblr_okg2lcJ9b81ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_okg4ahAd7V1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_okgmnr8nqp1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_okgmnr8nqp1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_okgmnr8nqp1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_okgmnr8nqp1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oki620TpIA1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oki620TpIA1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oki620TpIA1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oki620TpIA1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_okiks9gQuO1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_okiks9gQuO1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_okiks9gQuO1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_okiks9gQuO1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oknqb5Q5Wt1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oknqb5Q5Wt1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oknqb5Q5Wt1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oknqb5Q5Wt1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_okq4iqTCo31ql1znmo1_1280.png tumblr_okvxx5F9cU1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_okw1oxUOCt1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_okw1oxUOCt1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_okw1oxUOCt1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_okw1oxUOCt1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ola6r4eTOF1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_olnnb21jS81ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr olq6dwJTxV1ql1znmo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr olq6dwJTxV1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_olq6dwJTxV1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_olq6dwJTxV1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_olr894JQNf1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_olr894JQNf1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_olr894JQNf1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_olr894JQNf1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_om0ji3tkj81ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_om5jfvH3O21ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_om7vf3HQC21ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_om7vf3HQC21ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_om7vf3HQC21ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_om7vf3HQC21ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_om8by4khxA1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_omgoo6B5sg1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_omjgu9nEri1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_omjgu9nEri1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_omjgu9nEri1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_omjgu9nEri1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_omroy2WcnX1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_omroy2WcnX1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_omroy2WcnX1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_omroy2WcnX1ql1znmo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_oms4oitKYT1r4ezfzo2_1280.png tumblr_oms4oitKYT1r4ezfzo3_1280.png tumblr_omti8ft8ox1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_omti8ft8ox1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_omvy170IqK1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_omvy170IqK1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_omvy170IqK1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_omxuoiLaPO1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_omxuoiLaPO1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_omxuoiLaPO1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_omxuoiLaPO1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_omxuoiLaPO1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_omxuoiLaPO1ql1znmo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_omxuoiLaPO1ql1znmo7_1280.jpg Tumblr_omxuoiLaPO1ql1znmo8_1280.jpg tumblr_ok50irQ4X91ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_on0kxvmOVd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_on0kxvmOVd1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_on0kxvmOVd1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_on0kxvmOVd1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_on0rs1zu5k1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_on8bkjSUIV1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_on8bkjSUIV1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_on8bkjSUIV1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_on8bkjSUIV1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_onmx5xY6Zm1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_onp16mEJBs1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_onwr0jYMZV1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_onwr0jYMZV1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oo9ebmvkn81ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oo9ebmvkn81ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oo9x29i8qP1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ooa1c3M2Ev1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ooa1c3M2Ev1ql1znmo2_1280.png Tumblr_oo76brkZyW1ql1znmo1_r3_1280.png Tumblr_ootc7endZ01ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ootc7endZ01ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ootc7endZ01ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ootc7endZ01ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oou0huLyB01ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oou0qaA8PQ1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oou104DlWf1ql1znmo1_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oos95zkXQI1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_op6vn1U0eP1ql1znmo1_400.jpg Tumblr_oppcvb4Tl71ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oppcvb4Tl71ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oppcvb4Tl71ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oppcvb4Tl71ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oq268yuW051ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oq2fcvhUWz1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oq2fcvhUWz1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oq2fcvhUWz1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oq2fcvhUWz1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqburg36Pq1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_oqk1i5WaKa1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqk1i5WaKa1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqk1i5WaKa1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqk1i5WaKa1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqk1i5WaKa1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqk1i5WaKa1ql1znmo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqk1i5WaKa1ql1znmo7_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqmqcxtv601ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqvuuoDYtW1ql1znm_r1_og_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqy0zeRDFq1ql1znmo1_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqy0zeRDFq1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqy0zeRDFq1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqy0zeRDFq1ql1znmo5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oqzvotv0nq1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_or92zvZnoW1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_or92zvZnoW1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.png Tumblr_orjjl80Yps1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_orjjl80Yps1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_orjjl80Yps1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_orjjl80Yps1ql1znmo5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_osacthh1s81ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_osacthh1s81ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_osacthh1s81ql1znmo3_250.jpg Tumblr_osacthh1s81ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ot1lu25gjX1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ot1lu25gjX1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_otcstq9bi31ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_otcstq9bi31ql1znmo2_1280.png Tumblr_otkz3l0z9A1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_otkz3l0z9A1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_otrej7Ivkd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ott1bkieM41ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_otssjuJl3m1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ou0ol323tE1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ou8fjre9M91ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ouaab2HYj21ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ouaab2HYj21ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ouaab2HYj21ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ouakwo6Vr61ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ouakwo6Vr61ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ounk0euQYT1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ounk0euQYT1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ounk0euQYT1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ounk0euQYT1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_ov7gss6FoP1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ow2g1727zu1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ow2g1727zu1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ow2g1727zu1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ow2g1727zu1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_owcvk0imab1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_owcvk0imab1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_owcvk0imab1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_owcvk0imab1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_owftiqQzVg1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_owg89jfBMp1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_owi4baDcUk1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_owi4baDcUk1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_owi4baDcUk1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_owrazduevS1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_owrazduevS1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ox001cj5hm1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_ox5y40Xn031uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxh4r1DXr61ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxisczwGP31uxavoco1_500.jpg Tumblr_oxj2irRx121uxavoco1_500.jpg Tumblr_oxj2q2oqdm1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxj2q2oqdm1uxavoco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxj4dmZrQd1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxj4dmZrQd1uxavoco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxj1hjjajd1uxavoco5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxjcb9S2t21uxavoco1_1280.png Tumblr_oxjcb9S2t21uxavoco2_1280.png Tumblr_oxjcb9S2t21uxavoco4_1280.png Tumblr_oxjcb9S2t21uxavoco6_1280.png Tumblr_oxjcb9S2t21uxavoco5_1280.png Tumblr_oxjcb9S2t21uxavoco7_1280.png Tumblr_oxjfbv93hC1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_oxkg20l9md1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxkg20l9md1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxkg20l9md1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxkg20l9md1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxkg20l9md1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxkg20l9md1ql1znmo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxkg20l9md1ql1znmo7_1280.jpg Tumblr_oy78k1AqEP1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oygulp5xY41ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oyikkqPGVL1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oyhyi4wrGN1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oyhtutDXaz1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oyhtutDXaz1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oz4kq44HjF1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ozgn9b3PkN1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ozgn9b3PkN1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ozgn9b3PkN1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ozgn9b3PkN1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_oziw9dfYYh1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ozozlyUuST1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jd0Nd8b1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jd0Nd8b1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jkx9ypn1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jkx9ypn1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jkx9ypn1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jkx9ypn1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jkx9ypn1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jkx9ypn1ql1znmo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jkx9ypn1ql1znmo7_1280.jpg Tumblr_p05jkx9ypn1ql1znmo8_1280.jpg Tumblr_p0k4nyIT2J1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p28eglJf3q1wpi2k2o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p28df7p0RV1wpi2k2o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p53ma5bsQG1ql1znmo1_1280.png Tumblr_p53segVlz31ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg 63E8F313-F8EB-47B4-B4C7-FBA66CAF664C.jpeg Tumblr_p6zk5a21TF1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p73cvgyjaa1uxavoco1_1280.jpg 42DB1991-71FC-4D15-81B9-825E560983EA.jpeg Tumblr_p99mersvGx1uxavoco1_1280.jpg 3B0782DF-952D-4934-8BEC-5CBA3930940E.jpeg Tumblr_p9kf8uYzVJ1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9klsfRGLp1uxavoco2_1280.jpg EDA93DD8-98B5-4EBC-9729-0B873A17D1DD.jpeg 82452886-F225-4C29-8786-E7FCD25B040F.jpeg 64E1F7B5-45AA-42C0-AFB8-87FDE1AA55A6.jpeg 5AC190CC-9110-4A46-98F5-07366A9DA554.jpeg 4B46DD40-B7CF-400C-A24D-D7313EE309E4.jpeg CF44FFB7-5395-45E6-8557-A2CD881E985C.jpeg Tumblr_p9kkjnTSpj1uxavoco6_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9kkjnTSpj1uxavoco7_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9le1x0rxT1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9le1x0rxT1uxavoco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9lngwIPnE1sbmv9ao1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9lqdkGP3z1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9lqdkGP3z1uxavoco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9lqdkGP3z1uxavoco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9lqdkGP3z1uxavoco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9lqdkGP3z1uxavoco6_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9m198uirj1uxavoco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9o1zwh86q1wpi2k2o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9o1zwh86q1wpi2k2o4_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9o1zwh86q1wpi2k2o6_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9o1zwh86q1wpi2k2o8_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9oee4vj5X1wpi2k2o6_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9oee4vj5X1wpi2k2o7_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9oee4vj5X1wpi2k2o8_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9oee4vj5X1wpi2k2o9_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9oee4vj5X1wpi2k2o10_1280.jpg 4DC5BC19-CA32-4C56-BD4A-C317D785D04C.jpeg Tumblr_p9q949Zn7p1uxavoco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9q949Zn7p1uxavoco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9q949Zn7p1uxavoco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9qa5tpwhn1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9qa5tpwhn1uxavoco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9qa5tpwhn1uxavoco3_1280.jpg 3D11E58D-3549-415B-9914-7C00EA75D261.jpeg A5C173BA-CE30-4104-8CDB-94DB6478CE2A.jpeg FE6DE54C-25D7-4E7E-9EFC-F4CC5BF12340.jpeg B2434FA2-BBCD-4A86-A137-C3CBC6C01A29.jpeg 0B218B4E-C036-437B-A07B-A3DDA3714104.jpeg Tumblr_p9t2gquYSo1uxavoco1_540.jpg Tumblr_p9taup3UcA1uxavoco1_1280.jpg 6B66E4BE-DDBE-46E6-B9DA-BD2319AF1FEB.jpeg 30A210DD-82B4-47C5-BA37-39EF56E75CFB.jpeg AB30B156-3E20-4647-A1B1-B4D6C75F1EC5.jpeg 6DE190DB-C16E-459B-9B30-C93164E647C9.jpeg 42BD0403-3F61-438B-94F3-5B06E7E2C0A1.jpeg CF320AB3-5FDF-4843-8A19-70A31875A9D4.jpeg 3148CD25-4CCA-4556-B253-F1BA14249EEE.jpeg D31AC9D1-466D-44C9-B17E-ACEA8775D865.jpeg FBC28C21-1F4B-4533-AA28-9C79F3832E65.jpeg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo7_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo8_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yt8rE37Z1rq2allo9_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo7_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo8_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo9_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9yvrz2w6G1rq2allo10_1280.jpg E5EC89E1-C376-4A08-B146-10E06B8E2232.jpeg AFD58268-4401-49DA-9837-0E4AE7C1EABF.jpeg E5CCEC59-2A2C-428F-9C28-69F6D2079AAA.jpeg Tumblr_p9wugpUPO51uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9wugpUPO51uxavoco2_540.jpg Tumblr_p9wugpUPO51uxavoco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9wyunvDV31uxavoco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9wyunvDV31uxavoco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_p9wyunvDV31uxavoco6_1280.jpg 8C6AFB64-39F5-4F08-A828-CC2E7C506A68.jpeg 2238DBB0-146F-47B0-913D-A80C12BB7BE7.jpeg 173BB8B9-4D47-4905-BD2F-5AA2B979981C.jpeg 94C468C5-16D5-4E6E-BF77-320330B65B63.jpeg 3EF673A7-A30C-4E91-A070-9D9B3EDEADA4.jpeg 7E4A301E-3D1C-4D80-B998-E14392D35037.jpeg FAB307A9-F1FB-4977-BC86-A9D43493F968.jpeg FC52EEDD-A5D1-4653-A21C-BD81C33EBC51.jpeg 5B86E510-99D0-4049-9431-BE6582BD6C26.jpeg 691DD6AC-5E6B-4212-B8FF-5B9217B09C86.jpeg AD733EE2-C8A9-46A0-854E-5038A5BE9555.jpeg F2A58603-0AC4-437E-8E0A-E64D11F87713.jpeg A4FA0125-53AA-41D9-8EAC-CD8DF7591986.jpeg 7F18C91E-7EC4-46B3-9943-C9010F94D21E.jpeg 30135146-E24D-43BB-8FDF-A2747D74D912.jpeg 3B6DC254-3D9D-41B7-A3B9-D2140A185239.jpeg 1B83D80B-49BC-40D1-BA8B-98BADB3D1302.jpeg Tumblr_pa63glcIhJ1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa63glcIhJ1uxavoco2_1280.jpg 9B441600-3A2F-47E3-A327-0BDFB5F4330C.jpeg Tumblr_pa5avx72Jg1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa5avx72Jg1uxavoco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa5avx72Jg1uxavoco5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa5avx72Jg1uxavoco6_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa535fTfAy1w4nkiho4_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa535fTfAy1w4nkiho6_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa535fTfAy1w4nkiho7_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa535fTfAy1w4nkiho8_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa535fTfAy1w4nkiho9_1280.jpg Tumblr_pa6306DIHZ1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Videos LIVE Lea Michele in 1996 - Castle on a Cloud (Les Miserables) pictures! Little Lea Michele with her Mom Backstage at "Spring Awakening" with Jonathan Groff Lea Michele Chatterbox, 2007 Lea Michele (Glee) - Singing My Man Live - Tribute To Barbra Streisand Lea Michele's Dove Commercial Lea Michele Candie's Commercial HP TOUCHPAD COMMERCIAL-- LEA MICHELE Behind-the-scenes of Lea Michele's cover shoot for Elle magazine 'Spring Awakening' Lea Michele, Jonathan Groff, and original cast reunite Lea Michele & Darren Criss - Make You Feel My Love Darren Criss & Lea Michele - Falling Slowly (HD) Lea Michele - Cannonball (Pseudo Video) Lea Michele on Cory Monteith-0 Lea Michele Performs 'Cannonball'-1 Finale Lea Michele Performs "Cannonball" - THE X FACTOR USA 2013 Lea Michele - Battlefield (Audio)-0 Legends of Oz Dorothy's Return - Trailer (2014) HD "Cannonball" Video Lea Michele - Cannonball (Lyric) Lea Michele - Cannonball-3 Lea Michele Louder Album - Track by Track (Part 1) Louder Track by Track (Part 2) Louder Diaries Episode 1 Lea Michele - Louder Diaries Episode 2 Lea Michele Performs 'On My Way'-0 Lea Michele Full GMA Performance and Interview LIVE 3-5-14 Lea Michele - On My Way-0 For Good - Kristin Chenoweth & Lea Michele (Glee) at the Hollywood Bowl 6-21-14 Digital Ham4Ham 3 30 -- Hamilton Pillow Talk with Lea and Groff References Category:Actors